


haikyuu!! is a dream that I don't even dare to touch

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Song fics, Song: Ano Ko Secret, Song: Green - cavetown, Song: Hold On - Chord Oversreet, Song: Hug All Ur Friends - cavetown, Song: Ikanaide | Don't Go, Song: Kagerou Daze, Song: Meteor Shower - cavetown, Song: Talk to Me - cavetown, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Pocky Game, friendships, omae wa moe shindeiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: Watching and reading Haikyuu!! is like watching a dream come true, but it isn't mine, yet I still feel as much joy.Thank you, Haikyuu!! Thank you for existing, to be in my life. Haikyuu gave me joy, love, friends, motivation, pride, and so much more that I have asked for.I truly, truly appreciate this manga/anime.Even though there were pain and sadness throughout the journey, I grew even stronger with them.-(This is a complication of my favorite Haikyuu!! Oneshots that I've written in 2019.)





	1. It's Okay, I Love You (AsaSuga)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grammar mistakes, immature writing, what are plots

Thump thump.

Sugawara stared at Daichi, the student between his vision on Daichi moved away, so Sugawara had a clear vision of Daichi's back.

He could feel his face heat up as he inspected the trimmed-hair on Daichi's nape, the black gakuran that fits so well on him, and his shoulder that Sugawara had attempted to touch many times.

Sugawara was spacing out so much he didn't notice Daichi had turned around, facing him.

"Hey, Suga. Let's eat together?"

"Aah, Daichi! Sure!"

Suga's shouted internally at himself as he's been caught of staring at this man in front of him. He wonders if Daichi thought that was weird of him, maybe Daichi knew he was spacing out? Being in love does make a person becomes stupid.

Daichi sat in front of Sugawara by moving his chair and placed his bento on the table.

"Thank you for the food."

They ate in silence, Sugawara can't help but notice Daichi's lips that parts and closes every so often, he wanted to touch and kiss them.

But he couldn't.

He knew well, so well it hurts, that his love was one sided.

As Daichi's time spent with him reduced day to day because of a girl named Michimiya.

It hurts, it makes the food he ate becomes hard to swallow, it keeps him up at night, that Daichi would never be in love with his best friend.

Daichi is happy with the short-haired girl, she is way cuter than Suga anyway... As long as Daichi is happy, Sugawara would keep his feeling a secret, even if it kills him one day.

•. • ° ×--- 🌸 ---× ° • .•

Everyone headed for practise, except for Sugawara, he waited for the black-haired, but the captain arrived later than usual...

He sat down, thinking about what could've happened... Maybe Daichi is helping a teacher? Or maybe he was not feeling well? Maybe he got caught in some sort of trouble? Maybe...

Maybe someone is confessing to him?

No, no, no!

I don't want that!

Sugawara curled up, hiding his face in his arms, he tried to regulate his breathing, eyes shut tight because of the threatening drops of water that might fall...

"Suga? Are you alright?"

A familiar voice rang, Daichi was there, standing at the end of the stair, looking worrily at his friend.

"Daichi..."

Sugawara wobbled as he tried to stand, Daichi rushed over, supporting Suga by grabbing his arms.

"Suga! What's wrong? You look bad..."

Sugawara flushes at the contact, he grips onto Daichi's gakuran and buried his face into the other's chest.

"I was worried, Daichi. You were never this late to practise..." Suga inhaled, he can smell Daichi's scent mixing with a slight smell of detergent.

"Sorry, Suga. I was-" Daichi patted the setter's back, and suddenly recalled what happened.

"Ah right, good news, Suga!" Daichi pushed the silver-haired boy slightly, so he can see his face.

"Michimiya and I are together now!"

Sugawara couldn't breath, it was hard to breath... Why?

No, he had to smile, Daichi is happy, just looking at his face made Suga grin as hard as he could.

"I'm so happy for you, Daichi. You're the first of us third years to get a girlfriend!" Suga hit Daichi playfully, so their hands will not be in contact anymore. Daichi chuckled, and the rest of the sentence were fuzzy.

It just hurts.

"Geez, you're so late I forgot I need to go to the bathroom, see you!"

"Sorry sorry, see you at practise!"

Sugawara rushed down the stairs, making sure his tears weren't seen by Daichi who is stepping into the clubroom.

He went to the back of the building, as tears came down, like the heavy rain that has been pouring ever since he fell hopelessly in love.

A sob followed by another with an aching heart.

Why did he fall in love? It's not something you can control, he guessed.

His face fell onto the ground, leaving stains of melancoly.

He inhaled.

Then he knew why he wasn't able to breath.

He was trying not to cry.

As he heard the footsteps stepping down the staircase and fading away, he hid his voice.

He washed his face and told himself,

"I'd just forget about this."

•. • ° ×--- 🌸 ---× ° • .•

The Next Day

A knocking on the door interrupted the lesson, the teacher and student's gaze turned to the door, including Daichi's.

"I'm sorry I'm late, teacher."

"This is rare, Sugawara-kun. It's okay, please sit down at your seat."

Students murmured.

"Doesn't Sugawara-kun look paler than usual?"

"His colour is bad..."

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Something must be bothering him."

"Ugh, he got off the hook just because it's his first time late to class."

"It's obvious that he's sick."

Daichi frowned, worried about the silver-haired that turned his face away when passing by Daichi's seat. The teacher cleared his throat to quiet the class before continuing the lesson.

Sugawara can't focus at all, his heart aching at every single hint of Daichi's present. He couldn't eat yesterday, couldn't fall asleep, couldn't take a bite of breakfast...

The lunch bell rang, Sugawara stood up and ran out of the classroom before Daichi could talk to him.

"...Is Suga avoiding me?"

Daichi hesitated a second before chasing after his friend, he lose sight of the silver-haired in the crowd.

Sugawara ran as fast as he could, bumping into people with his head facing the floor.

"Suga?" He could hear Asahi when he brushed his shoulder against the taller third year's arm, he only muttered a quick "sorry" as he swinged open the bathroom door.

Locking himself in the stall, Suga covered his mouth as he cried.

After a while, he only sat quietly before a voice called out to him.

Daichi is here, Asahi too. Damn that Asahi... Suga cursed silently, hoping that they would go away.

"I know something is wrong, Suga, please tell us, we are best friends, aren't we?"

Daichi said with a caring tone, and that only caused a stream of tear rolling down Suga's cheek.

"I'm fine."

His throat was sore from the crying, they could definitely tell, but none of the two is leaving after the reply.

"Suga, you can't fool us with that simple lie." Daichi's footsteps approach the only stall that is locked, Suga's eyes opened wide, and an audible sob escaped.

"Daichi..." Suga can hear Asahi finally speaking up and pulling Daichi away from the stall.

The bell rang, Sugawara made sure his eyes weren't red before heading back to his class.

•. • ° ×--- 🌸 ---× ° • .•

Sugawara avoided Daichi as much as he could during practise, and he couldn't do much because he didn't eat anything since yestersay, until a point Daichi had to pull him out of the gym and pin him against the wall.

"Suga, why are you avoiding me?"

"It's nothing, get away from me, I just caught a cold."

Daichi looked at him with disbelieve, Sugawara shoved him away before his hand was gripped tightly.

"Do you not trust me? I care about you, Suga! Tell me what's wrong!"

Suga's brow furrowed, his nose felt sour and turned red.

"It's because it hurts so much!"

Suga shouted as he tried to free his hand, but he was much more weaker to Daichi. He collapsed as Daichi let go of his hand, Daichi's eyes were filled with shock and concern.

"I love you! That's why it hurts!"

Suga yelled, but his voice becomes more and more muffled. He sobbed loudly, his hand reached his face to wipe the tears he could get glances of orange sunrays on the ground.

Daichi crouched down, ruffling Suga's soft, tangled hair. "I'm so sorry, Suga," He approached and hugged the boy. Their shadows shaped under the setting sun.

"I'm sorry."

Suga cried, louder and harder. The juniors watched, they had never seen Sugawara so fragile before.

Daichi stood up as Suga's crying stopped, but he's still curled up, Daichi instructed everyone to clean up.

•. • ° ×--- 🌸 ---× ° • .•

They walked home, and Michimiya came to see Daichi because she was on an errand.

Asahi walked next to Suga, and glanced at the setter when Daichi was talking happily with Michimiya, the others seem to be enjoying her presence too.

A drop of tear rolled along Suga's cheek. Asahi's eyes widened and pulled Suga away from the group.

Suga was surprised. And began to sob out loud. Behind Asahi's back as the man in front of him kept a firm grip on his hand.

It was warm, and the pain was slowly decreasing.

Asahi sat next to Suga, they didn't know where to go, Asahi found a tree to sit under when they are out of breath. Suga calmed down and looked silently at the scenery.

"So, you like Daichi?"

"...Yes."

"Oh..."

"What the heck is that reply?" Sugawara was ticked off by Asahi, he beat his arm weakly. Despite the bold move Asahi made, he still a freaking wuss.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Asahi doesn't dodge, letting Sugawara hit him. But as the beating stopped, Sugawara gripped onto Asahi's sleeve, falling into silence.

Asahi moved his arm, exposing Sugawar's flushed face, and pulled Suga closer.

"It's okay, I love you."

Asahi muttered on Suga's head, he shifted and placed his left hand on the smaller boy's scalp, and placed a smooch on him.

"Thank you, Asahi."


	2. Haunted House (Amusement Park #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club experiences horror in an amusement park.

"Here we are, ready?" Daichi spoke with a heavy heart, sweat breaking out in his fist.

The board reads "Haunted House".

Daichi got startled and let out a shout when a hand was placed on his shoulder, resulting in Koshi bending and laughing at the male.

"No way, Daich! You're scared of ghosts?" The silver-haired man continued to laugh, the others followed, Daichi's face flushes in embarrassment.

Hinata shouted in excitement as Kageyama chased after him, Daichi couldn't make out what the first years are saying because of the loud laughter of his friends.

"Wh-whatever! Let's just get it over!" Daichi tightened his grip on the tickets, flustered and anxious. "You can hold onto me if you're scared," Koshi teased, Daichi huffed and turned away, "There's no need for that!"

The staff instructed the group of teenagers to walk in a pair as they entered the haunted house.

Daichi paired up with Koshi, Asahi was with Chikara, Noya wanted to pair up with Tanaka, Narita with Kinoshita, Kageyama with Hinata, and Tsukishima with Yamaguchi.

👻 ─── •°×°• ─── 👻

Daichi gulped as he entered the dark corridor, the presence of Sugawara does stop him from dashing out. When he jumped at a movement of an unknown object, Koshi chuckled and Daichi's face turned red.

Tsukishima is actually having a hard time as his palm turned colder, Hinata only clung to Kageyama who gave up on pushing him away. Asahi is visibly trembling, the second years were calm, but Nishinoya and Tanaka is sweating and sometimes even jumping at something suspicious.

They entered a wide room with multiple exits, Sugawara knew something is wrong, just before he can signal his friends to run, an actor dressed as a serial killer shouted as he chased them for a short time. Daichi gripped onto Koshi's hand, they headed for one of the doors and was only met by a skeleton falling down from the ceiling.

Tanaka and Nishinoya was held down by the actor, they were released after a second as the actor went for the calm second years, Kinoshita and Narita. They were startled, their faces turned pale as they screeched and ran for the exit, however, they met fake spikes which popped up from the ground.

"Eeeeeeeek!" "Waaah!" Daichi is actually screaming and Asahi couldn't let out a sound because he is so shocked, Tsukishima is sweating furiously.

"Here! Everyone," Koshi waved as everyone headed his direction. They caught their breath as they rested in the corridor. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka were yelling in fear as they ran and bumped into Ennoshita and Narita.

"Geez! You guys are scarier!" Ennoshita frowned and playfully punched their heads.

They were at a wider walkway, when by the second they calmed down, a female with frightening long hair in white dress shrieked, making the teens shout. Then, a clown chucked without sanity behind them, holding a fake chainsaw, sending the volleyball club running. On the way, there were fake bats fluttering on top of their head, and a dolls were dropped while hung upside down, one hit Asahi in the face.

At the corner when they are about to turn, thin hands popped out to grab them, making a few stumble and yelp, Daichi holds Koshi's leg as his own gave in and collapsed, Asahi stood frozen, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, ran for the exit since they were terrified. Hinata tried to pulled Kageyama out, he was frightened and couldn't move his leg. Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi to hold his hand and he led the blond out of the place and waited for the others to come out.

👻 ─── •°×°• ─── 👻

They sat on benches and waited for the third years to come out. "Huh, Daichi-san - ᴴᵁᶠᶠ - and Suga-san - ᴴᵁᶠᶠ - are sure taking a long time," Tanaka, tired from the running and screaming spoke, gaze fixed on the exit of the haunted house.

Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi, still holding hands as he tried to calm himself down internally. Hinata, clung onto Kageyama's shirt as the taller teen drank water. Chikara is currently watching Noya trying to wake Asahi from his shock.

👻 ─── •°×°• ─── 👻

"Daichi, Daichi, look at me," Sugawara bends down, then crouched after he freed his leg. Daichi looked into the hazel eyes, still frightened. "Don't be scared, I'm here, the exit is near," Koshi comforted his friend and offered his hand, Daichi's cold hand felt warm as it came in contact with Koshi's.

"Ah, there they are," Tanaka sat up straight as he spotted the third years, holding hands as they headed out.

"Phew," Sugawara let out his breath, walking towards the group. "That was one great experience," Nishinoya grinned, "We get to hear Daichi-san scream," Tanaka joked, Daichi can only blush and look away as his weakness was discovered.

"But Suga-san seemed rather calm," Tanaka said, turning to the shorter boy. "Oh, because I know I will have to take care of y'all, so I knew I have to stay calm for that," Sugawara laughed, "But I didn't expect that I only had to take care of Daichi," he said while looking at the captain, who pouted slightly and stayed quiet.

Even after the trip, the volleyball club members tried pranking Daichi for weeks, and Suga still teases him for hugging his leg.


	3. Have We Met? (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sweet Dove's "I Want To See A Brief Future"

A breeze flew by, he didn't know it was possible to sense wind during a dream. Looking up, he saw someone, who was wearing a highschool uniform with short dark hair.

He approached the male before reaching out to him. He turned around and beamed a familiar smile.

Sugawara woke up, face flushed as his heart beat at a fast pace. Putting on his spectacles and observing his room for a while, Sugawara sighed and worked through his morning routine.

Walking alone to the school, occasionally eyeing those who was chatting with someone by their side. It's not like he didn't have any friends, it's just that he's alone for most of the time. Pushing up his spectacles that was slipping down, he fastened his footsteps and reached the school gate.

Making his way into the classroom, he sat down at his seat, watching the nice sunny weather and birds that flew by every once in a while.

It's been quite a while since he started dreaming about this certain person that he wasn't even sure about actually meeting him.

'Strangers that you've seen might appear in your dream.'

That's what he found on the web before actually experiencing it. He left him so many lingering questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you in my dream?"

"H-"

The noise of chairs being pushed startled Sugawara, he stood up quickly along with his classmates to greet the teacher.

Another day passed by quickly, nothing so extraordinary, he was just a plain and uninteresting highschool student, who blends in the crowd.

Laying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling, his vision filtered by sunlight, taking a deep breath in, he sat up again to finish the rest of his schoolworks.

Gazing out the window when he heard laughter.

Sighing at the books piled up at his table.

Laying on the back of his chair when he just can't focus.

Resting on the table when he struggled with another question.

He just wanted someone by his side.

Closing his eyes, he can see brief spots of the sun in the darkness. Then it started.

He saw more colours. Blue, purple, orange and yellow.

Then it all faded into white as if he fell into it.

Sugawara jumped, books and pens then came into his view, sitting up, averting his gaze from his works, he moved and laid down on his bed.

He's forgotten something, and that be could never remember, it was tight in his chest, and it was twisting his mind, making his thoughts unclear.

He knows him, but he doesn't. He doubts that they've met, but can you see someone you have never seen in your dream? A dream, that you want to remember forever, but only lasts for a short moment? A long time has passed, you've been asleep, but it felt like a matter of seconds.

Have you ever felt that?

It becomes harder to breathe, it hurts your heart, and you want to stop thinking, about something that you don't remember, but that was something you loved.

...

Hungry.

That thought interrupted him, and he is kind of glad about it, or quite annoyed.

He bought bread at a nearby convenience store, suddenly encountering a river, that drove him to walk along it, wondering about what something that happened, that was carved in his memory, but can't be recalled.

Flowing sounds of water, the sound of grass being crushed and released, the breeze whispering in his ear.

In front of him, was another boy.

About his age, walking towards in his direction, his hand held a leash that is attached to a dog's collar.

They met each other's eyes, and muttered out the same question they've been wanting to ask, but never met the right person to do so.

"Have we met?"

◇ °▪~ 🌻 ~▪° ◇

Splash.

The next thing he knew was that he fell.

He fell into the river that he ran along, it was an unfortunate accident, the leash slipped from his hand, and his pet went running.

He kept his eyes closed as noise drowned out.

Splash.

He heard someone diving into the water and muffled voices of people, then there was a sensation, of someone pulling him back up.

◇ °▪~ 🌻 ~▪° ◇

"Lend me your hand," Sugawara spoke as he stretched out his hand, he was trembling in anticipation, but he still held onto that glimpse of hope.

"H-huh? Um, okay," the other boy was flustered at the shorter male's request, but he still held the other's hand.

And it unlocked both of their memories.

"You... You were the one, who saved me?"

"Koshi-kun?"

Both of their eyes dilated in joy as their grin grew bigger. Sugawara hugged him, and the other returned the action.

...

"Do you still live here?"

The teens sat on a bench, wanting to chat after the reunion as his dog sat quietly.

"No, I came here to visit my grandparents," "Oh... Right, what's your name? I'm Sugawara Koshi," Sugawara said and pointed at himself, the male smiled, "I'm Sawamura Daichi."

"Also, how did you know my first name?" Sugawara asked, remembering the moment that Sawamura called him.

"Oh, that day, when I went to visit you, your mother thanked me and I heard your name, you were sleeping at the time I believe," the male said before whistling to call his dog over.

"Hm, I remember watching you leave, then seeing you turn around," "Oh, I think I remember doing that, this is Vicchan, by the way," Sawamura picked up his dog, letting his friend pet her.

"Nice to meet you, Vicchan," he scratched her head before continuing, "But I can't believe that I actually followed my instinct and call you out," Sawamura chuckled. "I did, too."

They enjoyed some moments of silence, before Sawamura stood up and said that he has to leave.

"Can I-" Sugawara asked hesitantly, stopping when Sawamura turned around.

"Hm?" He hummed, waiting for Sugawara to continue.

"Can I get your phone number or email address?"

"Oh, sure, do you have your phone with you?"

Sugawara nodded and searched his pocket, then he picked out his flip-phone, Sawamura stood by his side and told him his email.

"See you soon, I'm glad we met each other today," the taller male said and waved his hand, they headed opposite ways,

but Sugawara doesn't feel too lonely anymore.


	4. Come Back Soon. (AsaSuga + Sawamura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as a continuation of "It's Okay, I Love You," or standalone.
> 
> Inspired by "Ikanaide."

He checked his shirt before heading towards Suga's place. As he stepped out of the door, the heat of summer felt more intense.

Suga and Asahi have gotten together for a while, they decided to move to Tokyo as Suga will attend college there and Asahi will work, they will live together in a rented apartment.

Ironically, Daichi and Michimiya broke up not long ago while Asahi went out with Sugawara for a few times before officially dating.

Arriving at Sugawara's house, he spotted a familiar figure with a shorter male in a yukata.

"Yo! Suga! Asahi!" Daichi called out, the hazel eyes turned around and met his, his voice followed after his smile.

"Daichi! Thanks for tagging along!" Sugawara approached him. Daichi grinned, "Do you need any help with your luggage?" "Thanks for offering, but I'm good!"

"Take care of Koshi, Asahi-kun," Suga's mother said with a gentle tone, Asahi was flustered and replied hesitantly. "Huh?! What's that? Chickening out?!" Sugawara yelled beside him and poked his side, making the other male bow and apologize.

"Goodbye, mom!"

"Bye, Ko-chan!"

They waved goodbye at the elder woman before heading towards the bus station. Daichi asked while they were on his way, "By the way, Suga, why are you wearing a yukata?" "I had to take this out to fit two more shirts in my luggage," Suga laughed, his hand intertwined with Asahi's.

After a short time after arriving at the bus stop, the bus arrived. Asahi sat beside an old lady which happens to be his neighbour while Suga and Daichi sat together behind him.

Around 10 minutes into the trip, Suga nodded off and slept against the window. Daichi was deep in his thoughts, some times, he would glance over at the male next to him.

His feeling was complicated. He wondered as he observed the scenery outside of the vehicle.

°▪~ ••• ☆

Daichi shook Suga when they reached the train station. He took Suga's luggage in a hurry of getting off the bus. They sighed in relief as they were now separated from the crowd.

"Let's go," Sugawara said to the two with his casual smile, they nodded and turned around to head to the waiting hall. "Daichi, it's okay, I can carry my luggage, it's quite heavy," Sugawara tilted his head while holding up a finger, "Oh, let me help you while I still can, you will rely much more on Asahi soon," Daichi joked, Suga flushed, "W-wha, I'm a guy too! I can rely on myself!" They chuckled as Suga pouted, but soon laughing together with them.

Suga was walking by Asahi's side, Daichi watched, not noticing that his expression was quite worrying. "Daichi?" Daichi jumped when he heard Asahi calling him, "You're spacing out, is something wrong?" "Ah, it's nothing," he peeked behind Asahi, the silver-haired male is no-where to be seen, "Where's Suga?" "He went to the vending machine over there," Asahi pointed, Daichi's gaze drifted and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good for you, Asahi. Enjoy yourselves there, okay?" Daichi smirked, looking at the male, who slumped down a bit, "I-I'll do my best," "Eh, who's taking care of who now?" He teased, Asahi chuckled and scratched his neck, "Hey, anyone would feel nervous about this, right?" Noticing a male running towards them with three bottles of drink in his hands, Daichi muttered, "I suppose you're right.

The train glided and stopped.

Simply watching the couple step into the train, Daichi's world seems to go silent.

He didn't want them to go away yet. But something was weighing on his two feet, he stood still. Not being able to turn away from the sight.

Waving at each other, the silver-haired male disappeared from his view as the train departed. He turned his back on the train, leaving with a sensation of loss.

I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't cry.

°▪~ ••• ☆

Click.

He opened the bottled drink as he watched cars pass by, his eyes fixed at the end of the road. Soon, he took the bus and headed back to his town.

On his way back home, he reminisces as the sun slowly turned into a darker orange.

Getting off the bus, he passed by a street where the festival is going to be held.

/Last Summer/

"Daichi!" Sugawara waved at him, his yukata's sleeves flapping along. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita were talking in the background, while Asahi were looking at food stalls. They turned around to look at the male, Daichi jolted.

Tanaka's mouth formed a circle in surprise, "Daichi-san! You're wearing a yukata!" Asahi turned to look as Ennoshita spoke, "I didn't expect that, honestly." "Looking good, Daichi!" Sugawara was satisfied, he was the one who requested Daichi to wear it, the male was speechless while his teammates laughed, "Well, I had one so I wore it, nothing's wrong about that!" "Well, we didn't expect you to have one!" Tanaka and Nishinoya spoke in sync, Daichi's eye soon turned into a colder hue, making them hold back their laughter.

"Hey, that looks good!" Nishinoya pointed at the food stall, Tanaka snorted, "At your size, nobody would judge if you buy that," the shorter male then noticed the stall next to it, which was selling children's toys, he kicked his friend in his leg. "I meant the food! The food!!"

"Daichi, let's go over there!" The festival lights reflected in his eyes and sparkled, he grabbed Daichi's hand, after he nodded, they moved away to the game stalls.

Tanaka and Nishiniya were competing on catching goldfishes, as Asahi tried ring tossing while Ennoshita watched while munching on his candy apple.

"Good toss!" Asahi received a stuffed animal, successfully since Nishinoya isn't there to receive all his tosses. Sugawara clapped as Daichi won the shooting game, he received a matching parcel.

Sugawara flushed as Daichi gave him the other part of the prize, he muttered thanks and grinned.

The two returned to the group of teens, they chatted and played around as lively as always.

The crowd stopped, they paused their footsteps, and looked up at the fireworks that were blooming in the pitch-black sky.

Daichi snapped back to reality at the absence of the sound.

That was so long ago.

He felt his heart twist, his lung tightening at the memories he missed, he wished that time would stop and they could forever stay this young and joyful.

But time drags them along.

He continued walking back to his home, the street lights were dim, people's voices were distant, he listened to his footsteps.

He was scared.

Scared of the future. Of the unknown. Of the bonds they built for years but soon to be broken.

Nothing lasts forever.

That is disturbing. Yet reassuring.

°▪~ ••• ☆

He sighed, laying down on his bed after a quick dinner.

Suga's silhouette under the fireworks was beautiful.

But how could he only see this now?

He looked at his phone, reading and his and Koshi's past conversations.

[ Don't go away yet. < ]

[ Don't go aw| < ]

[Don'| < ]

[Empty]

[Com < ]

[Come back so| < ]

[Come back soon.| < ]

Sent.


	5. Hold On (KageTsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chord Overstreet's "Hold On".
> 
> Warning: Attempted Suicide

"I hate you," the blonde said with a smile, his hair and clothes were damp, Kageyama laughed, "It's what you get for throwing my towel out of the gym."

The two proceed to climb out of the river while pushing each other back into it, it took long for the two of them to stop and head back to their home.

○

"Hello," Kageyama knocked on the door, getting no reply, he walked to the back of the house, finding a spare key in a hidden place. Unlocking the door, he was greeted by dead silence. A feeling settled in his stomach, he flinched and raced to upstairs.

He swung Tsukishima's bedroom door open, sweat broke out in his palm, he approached the bathroom, knocking, shouting, and finally breaking into it.

The blonde laid silently on the floor. A bottle of pills in his hand.

"Kei, Kei!" Kageyama knelt next to the blonde, then quickly typed a number he hoped he never had to dial.

○

Tobio clasped Kei's cold hand and placed it against his forehead. He sat in the ambulance, his nightmare became true.

As they took Tsukishima away, he paced in the lobby, hoping, praying.

The air was cold. The room was quiet. Kei's weak breathing was the only hope that Tobio clung on.

"I'm sorry."

○

"You know I'm always here to listen to you," Kageyama spoke into his phone, hearing a familiar snicker coming out of it, "Geez, that sentence doesn't suit you," "Oi!! I'm being caring here!!" "Yes, yes, Tobio. I'm fine."

Talk to me.

I want to help you.

I want to save you.

Those eyes say it all, you are not fine.

Stop lying.

Tell me.

Please.

Don't leave me.

○

"I still want you," Kageyama spoke, laying down on the bed, hand still in contact with Kei's. "I need you," a few drops of clear liquid fell.

○

The two wiped their faces with paper towels, sitting by the river they just pulled each other into. "Let's go home," he said while shining a smile. Not many people get to see his real grin, Tobio is one of the people that can see his true smile.

Soft, relaxed, and absolutely beautiful.

"Baby, let's go home," Tobio kissed Kei's lips, making the other flustered. "You idiot, don't do that! And please don't call me that again," Kei spoke, annoyed with a flustered smile. "What's with that half rude half polite sentence?!" Kageyama laughed. The two stood up and returned to their homes.

○

"Tobio," Tsukishima greeted him when he entered the room he had been visiting for the past few days, Kageyama's vision was blurred by his own tears.

He dropped his bag and hugged his lover.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for? I should be the one saying sorry."

Kageyama's voice was drowned out by his own tears, Tsukishima only watched and pat his lover's back, smiling.

"Baby, let's go home."


	6. Last One Standing. (Thriller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Breaking Point on Roblox (yup)

The sole light bulb hung over the table, accompanied by some flying insects.

The last two standing held their knives, they did it so naturally, to the point that is bone-chilling. His hands were cold, his body shaking, breaking out more cold sweat, he stepped onto the table.

One of them must die.

...Rewind...

12 person are in the dim room, a gun lays silently in the middle, waiting to be go off.

Daichi Sawamura.

Koshi Sugawara.

Asahi Azumane.

Yuu Nishinoya.

Ryunosuke Tanaka.

Chikara Ennoshita.

Hisashi Kinoshita.

Kazuhito Narita.

Tobio Kageyama.

Shoyo Hinata.

Kei Tsukishima.

Tadashi Yamaguchi.

They sat around the long table, expressions tensed.

The last one standing will live.

Let's face it, fighting for our own lives, winning a battle, is in our human nature.

As the gun slides over to Ennoshita, he picked it up without hesitation, yet, he seems to be taking a long to time to make up his mind.

10 seconds has passed, the gun didn't go off.

If he doesn't kill anyone,

somebody else will kill him.

That's why, everyone has to die faster.

The gun slipped from his hand, sliding over to Tanaka.

The buzz-cut male picked it up, and pointed it at his friend. He muttered, "Sorry, Ennoshita, you shouldn't have spared us."

Bang.

His chair was knocked over by the impact, his body laid still.

Dying without pain, or not knowing who killed you, isn't that bad, right?

The libero's eyes looked over at his best friend, gulping, as his pupils dilated, his fist tightening. It was dead silent, the teens jolted as the lights went off.

In the fraction of the second during the flicker of the light, Daichi swore, he saw Suga's lips curved upwards.

Bang.

The lights went on again, and Tanaka were nowhere to be seen, except laying cold on the floor.

The gun slides over to Hinata, his slim fingers reached for the gun, everyone stared, as his arm moved, it was aimed at the setter sitting next to him.

It went off, and Kageyama was gone.

He sat down, then the gun were in front of Yamaguchi, he reached for it, the next thing they knew, is Kinoshita falling off his chair.

The screeching sound was the trail of the weapon making its way towards the captain.

He eyed each and everyone, and he didn't even blink when the bullet hit Yamaguchi. Tsukishima's eyes widened, as he wishes, the gun slid over, he didn't waste a second to grab it.

His body faced the captain, along with his arm. The smirk on Daichi's face was disturbing. He aimed at Hinata, who were startled at his movement, but glared back.

5 seconds left to decide.

The chair made a loud thump as it fell with Hinata's body.

Lights went off, and a spark came from Narita's spot, when the lights returned, Tsukishima was the last to join the first years.

\---

\---

Screech.

The gun was in front of Asahi, if it isn't others, it is him.

He stared, his lips swelled from biting, he fingers pale from gripping the edge of the chair.

The weapon that had killed his friends were in front of him.

The gun didn't go off.

The libero held the gun, pointing it at Sugawara, but then at Narita.

The gun didn't go off.

It slipped, as darkness enveloped them, a spark followed by a bang. The libero has fallen.

Daichi stood, eyeing the ace and the only second year.

He grinned, before trigerring the gun, "If the last one standing is me, I'd like to fight you, Suga."

Bang.

Narita fell, leaving the third years alone.

Asahi didn't want to even touch the gun, as it slides over to Suga, he waited for a bullet to go through his head.

Bang.

...Present...

The two rose from their seats, Sugawara met Daichi's eyes, who was smiling. He quickly distant himself from the captain, his heart rate increased, breathing short and rapid.

Sanity doesn't belong in this room.

A knife flew, almost hitting his face, Sugawara dodged, Daichi pulled out another knife, his pupils dark and focused. Sugawara pushed down a chair, stepping onto the table, Daichi climbed, he held up his weapon. Without rest, Sugawara charged towards him, Daichi swung his knife, but Suga jumped behind Daichi, they thought this was going to be long battle, but it ended with one cut.

He sliced before Daichi could react.

Winner: suga.koshi.

"Yoshhhhhiaaaaaaa!!!" Suga held up his fist, Daichi looked away from his laptop, turning at Suga who was sitting next to him, "I thought I had you!!!" Sugawara stuck his tongue out, laughing, "You gotta try harder!"

"Hinata boke!" "It was just a game!! But to be honest, it was satisfying!!!" "That's a bit concerning..." "He can't kill anyone with his height, Yamaguchi," "What do you mean by that, Tsukishima?!! HUH?!!"

The third years looked over at the group of first years, bickering and fighting, before Nishinoya shouted, "Asahi-san, you're so soft even in games!!" "I just don't want to kill anyone!!" "Even Hinata fired!" "You didn't shoot anyone too, did you?" "Ack!! I-"

"I'm starving!!" "You got nothing to say about shooting me, Tanaka?!" "Bruh! It's a game!" "Will you shoot me even in real life too?!" "What?! Hell naw!!" "Yamaguchi, why did you shoot me?!" "E-Eh?!! I'm sorry?!!" "Why do you sound like you are questioning me?!"

"Everyone quiet down! I'm ordering pizza!" "I want cheese pizza!" "Boke, chicken is better!" "No- beef is better!-" "Shut up!!"


	7. Comfort (KuroDai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very soft Daichi.

The two males sat on their couch, the room was dark, thunder rumbled, it wasn't raining yet. They listened to the sound of spinning fan, they shared a blanket as they enjoyed the chilly weather. Faint sounds came from the television, set to an audible yet low volume.

He fondled with the other's hair, using his fingers to stroke his lover's nape.

"When will you ever fix your hair?" He asked, his voice quiet as if he were talking to someone asleep, his lips slightly curving a smile, eyelids heavy, yet his heart was as beating as fast as ever.

"When I don't need sleep anymore," the other turned their face away from the television, he replied, noses almost bumping into each other, they tilted their heads in reflex, and approached to press their lips on the other's.

Daichi sighed as he rested his head on Tetsurou's shoulder, he inhaled against his neck, he closed eyes and relaxed against the broad torso. "Your scent is nice," "It sounds weird coming from you," "Don't ruin the mood," he frowned, looking up to Kuroo's cat-like eyes.

He flinched before nuzzling into Tetsurou's touch, his hand gently brushed Daichi's face, sighing, "I love you," "Geez," Daichi's face heat up at the sudden words, he pinched the other male. "Itai!" Tetsurou bitterly chuckled, silencing when he received a quick kiss from Daichi.

It only took mere seconds for the stunned look on Kuroo's face to send Daichi laughing. "Captain Smooth," Kuroo runs a hand over in his hair, then tugged to bring Daichi closer. The sudden movement made Daichi place both of his hands on Tetsurou's chest.

He lowered his face as he can feel it turn redder, "Got you," Tetsurou teased and got a soft punch in his chest, but a punch can't be soft when it's coming from Daichi. "Ack-" he glared, Daichi returned it while pouting. His heart skipped a beat, "Not fair," he whispered, slowly leaning in, he caught Daichi off guard and attacked him with aggressive kisses.

"Ah! Stop!! Time out!!!" Daichi pushed Tetsurou's jaw upwards, and Testurou jokingly moaned, before he got a slap across the face. Tetsurou sat at the other end of the couch, Daichi was on the other end as he watched him for a while.

"Come here."

Tetsurou's eyes lit up and crawled into Daichi's strong arms. They embraced each other for a while, Tetsurou rose his head, they stared before leaning in for a deeper kiss.

Their tongues contacted as they held each other close. Daichi inhaled when they pulled away, Tetsurou licked his lips, and swept Daichi off the couch as he strides to their bedroom.

Daichi let out a grunt as Testurou laid, or dropped, him on their bed, "You haven't turn off the TV," Daichi placed his hand at the back off Tetsurou's head, the male on top only hummed and brought their lips together.

"Let's just get some sleep."

Daichi blinked a few times, in front of his eyes were his lover, that he woke up to for who-knows-how many-years. The sun shone into their room, Daichi could only see blue sky companied by white clouds. His hand reached Tetsurou, he ruffled the jet-black hair, and ran his fingers along his cheek.

Tetsurou shifted and opened his eyelids slightly, he smiled. "Good morning, darling," "Good morning, Testurou," Tetsurou's hand were on Daichi's arm, he moved closer. Their arms were soon wrapped around each other, their feet rubbed against each other.

They love quiet moments like these, embracing each other, knowing something the others don't. How Tetsurou always drops his clothes when he showers in the morning, and unexpectedly, Daichi acts the softest in the morning before breakfast.

Their bed is huge, their couch is wide, their home is large, but they always enjoy cramming up in one place.

When they reach home together, Tetsurou loves to get intimate, but Daichi isn't always in a good mood, Testurou understands that, so he'd just quietly embrace the other.

Daichi could be fragile.

When Tetsurou has a bad day, he would hug Daichi from behind, burying his face in his hair, while Daichi comfortingly brushes his hand on Tetsurou's arms.

Daichi somehow can always find the best way to make Tetsurou feel better.

He wasn't a captain for nothing.

They fight a lot, they are stubborn, it takes quite some time for them to apologize and have a talk, but they never fall apart.

They don't act lovey-dovey when they are outside, but they unknowingly drop hints.

They enjoy relaxing moments from all the stress they deal with the outside world.

They worry a lot, but they would be just fine with each other.

But, cats love to bite.

"Tetsurou!" Daichi stumbled out of the bathroom, topless, and Tetsurou almost burned himself in the process of making their coffee. He stared, one hand on his neck, his face bright red as Tetsurou realised something. "Sorry...?" "I thought- I said- I told you, not in obvious places!" "I promise I won't do it again-" "You said that last time!" "I promise! Really! Now dear, calm down, get dressed and have your coffee."

Daichi paced back into the bathroom with his bright red ears as Tetsurou chuckled.

Another lovely morning.


	8. Date. (SugaHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai going on a date with his kohai in Tokyo.

"Ah, Suga-san!!" Shoyo chirped into his flip-phone as he waved at the silver-haired male who also had a phone pressed into his ear. The male's eyes met his, and a smile appeared, he placed the phone down, spreaded his arms as his smaller boyfriend dove into him for a hug.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Suga placed both of his hands on Shoyo's face after hugging him, brushing his bright cheeks. "It's okay! I'm the one who came here an hour earlier!" Shoyo grinned, Suga's smile widened as he planted a kiss on his forehead. "Let's enjoy our date now, shall we?" He holds Shoyo's hand, the smaller boy nodded as they get in line for popcorns.

They entered the row in the center, Shoyo held his cold drink while repeating his seat number, "H-11! Here~" Shoyo flopped onto his seat as Suga sat at his left side. "Are you nervous?" Suga asked as he noticed how Shoyo is uncomfortably shifting in his place, "Y-yeah, it's my first time seeing a horror movie, but as long as Suga-san is here, I feel a lot better..." Shoyo muttered with a slight blush. Suga patted his head, reassuring him, "Good, just remember that I'm by your side the whole time," the couple smiled, after a few moments the lights were turned off as the movie started.

Shoyo curled up into his seat, he used his jacket to cover his legs and face. Suga sat intensely, their shoulders leaning against each other. They shared foods, drinks, and whispers. Shoyo did stare a lot when Suga picked up their drink and sipped it using the straw. He talks a lot when he is nervous, and Suga listens more to calm himself down.

🎇 *. ○ ~ ☆ ~ ○ .* 🎇

"Phew~ That was so good!!" Suga stretched as the smaller male walked out of the bathroom, he cleaned his hands, "It wasn't as scary as I thought!" Shoyo smiled, he breathed as much air as possible, the intensity was suffocating. "It was calmer too, nobody was actually screaming," Suga passed the drink to Shoyo, who had the last few sips before dropping it into the trashcan.

"I think the scariest part was the hands grabbing her legs," Shoyo walked by his side, "I really like her character! Pretty sharp." "But I'm not sharp, will Suga-san not like me?" "Silly Shoyo, I love you!" They chatted while strolling around the mall, before ending up in front of a bookstore, and Shoyo burned his wallet by getting a novel that he accidentally read but really liked.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Shoyo wrapped his arm around Suga's, shining his trademark grin, Suga laughed as they rode the escalator.

🎇 *. ○ ~ ☆ ~ ○ .* 🎇

"Suga-san is really great at Taiko!" Shoyo placed the thick wooden sticks in the net as the points were calculated on the screen, Suga chuckled, "You did beat me in Mario Kart!" "We only played one round though!" Shoyo can't help but giggle at his victory and scratches the back of his head.

Music played from his phone, a hint of disappointment crept up on Shoyo's expression, he smiled bitterly before picking his phone out of the pocket and excusing himself.

"What's wrong?" "I have to go soon..." Shoyo muttered, he looked down at the ground, it was blurry with his teary eyes. Suga crouched down, he holds Shoyo's hand and used his free hand to wipe his tears. "Let's get a bite, my treat." Lips curving up, he nodded.

🎇 *. ○ ~ ☆ ~ ○ .* 🎇

"Today was really fun. Thank you, Suga-san," Shoyo hugged the taller male, a plastic bag with the bread store's logo shook while hanging on his arm, his face buried in Suga's chest, "No problem, Shoyo," Suga returned the embrace, then cupped Shoyo's face when he heard a sniffle from the shorter boy. "Hey, Shoyo, it's okay. I'm really glad you decided to sacrifice a day from the Summer Training Camp for this date, we had a great time and I also don't want it to end, but everyone is waiting for you, it is important to you, and to me too," he smooched Shoyo's forehead, then ruffled his hair.

"We will find another day for a date, okay?" Suga waited for Shoyo's response, but the other only had streams of tears rolling down, he spoke through his sobs, "But, Tokyo is so, f-far," Suga hugged him tighter, his heart aching, "I know, Sho-chan. But no matter where I am, my spirit is always with you." He pulled away, bent down and pressed his lips on Shoyo's.

"I promise I will visit you guys, all of you still have a few days here, let's make the best of it, okay?" Shoyo rubbed his eyes, and grinned, "Yes!" "Race you to the bus station!" Suga turned around, and Shoyo started running, they ran and laughed as the sky turns into a beautiful purple hue.


	9. This Autumn. (Sugawara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark topics such as depression, self-harm, and suicide.

He cried, and he wipes his tears away.

It's nothing.

But he feels like something is missing.

What was it?

He gave a hug, tight, warm and full of love.

"You can do it!" Sugawara cheered, wiping Daichi's tears away, the two were in the storage room of the gym, and Daichi happened to talk about how stressful everything is, his academy, his family, his old dog that might pass away soon as it caught an illness.

"You are strong, Daichi. I believe in you. If you need anyone, I will always be here," he gave an assuring smile, as the second years embraced each other again. "Thank you so much, Suga. It means a lot," he breathed into his shoulder, as the pained expression goes unnoticed.

He always relied on Suga.

Study, club activities, leading and taking care of the team, his emotions, and life struggles.

Suga always had the best advice.

He knew he can trust him.

But, his smile turned bitter over time.

Every time they text, every time they meet,

There's always, always, something wrong with Suga's smile.

He wished he knew sooner.

He wished he had been there.

He cries, and he wipes his tears.

He felt, alone, so alone.

Who was here? How did I made it through the past three years?

Sugawara.

The name popped up in his mind, and a wave of heartaches crushed him.

For the past three years.

Sugawara was there for him.

But where was he when Suga needed anyone?

He says he's fine,

He looks like he's fine,

But what's going on inside his head?

This autumn, he received a phone call.

It was such a nice weather too,

It was beautiful,

He wished he could've share this with-

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

He wasn't fine.

Last year's winter, he showed up to practice later and later.

He grew thinner.

He was tired.

And he was quieter.

This year's spring, his eyes were fixed on the ground, when he would usually stare at the cherry blossoms, his expression, was nothing special. Nothing, but tired eyes.

This year's summer, his long sleeves, and rejections to hang out. And the circle felt like, it was quieter.

It was missing someone's laugh.

Someone's shout.

Someone's soft, caring, and assuring voice.

He was there for them.

They were there for each other.

But where were they, when Sugawara was lying in his bed during summer holiday?

Ring.

Beep.

"Hello, may I speak to Sawamura Daichi?"

"This is him, anything I can help?"

A dreadful feeling settles in his stomach.

This call is from Suga's phone.

Yet, someone's unfamiliar voice is speaking on the other line.

"This is a call from White Weather Hospital,"

He gulped.

"We have been informed to call this number,"

His heart beats faster.

"We are asking you to come over immediately."

"By whom? What's wrong?"

"We will tell you at the hospital."

This year's autumn,

Suga left them.

He was silent, frozen by shock.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

Leaves fell.

And an angel left them.

He covered his mouth, tears rolling down against his cheeks like waterfalls.

He couldn't believe it.

No one could.

They stood in front of his grave.

His parents cried, his friends mourned.

Daichi was the last to leave, he couldn't leave.

His guilt was weighing him down.

He reminisces, from the first year, to the second, and the third to college's first year.

Every year they spent together, the burning heat and storming rains, and the seasons they have been through together,

winter, spring, summer-

"I wish I could've shared This Autumn with you."

and This Autumn.


	10. A Hug is All I Need. (AsaSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time until Koushi broke down, crying unstoppably, soon crumbling onto the floor. Asahi only found him because he came to lock up, Koushi apparently forgot about it.

It was late. And it was quiet. Only the cries of bugs can be heard under the night sky. And faint sobs in the dark storage room.

Asahi held the setter silently, patting Koushi's back while he cried, wetting Asahi's shoulder. The smell of plastic and Koushi's scent filled his nostrils, confused and worried, his heart pounded hard against his chest.

It was only a matter of time until Koushi broke down, crying unstoppably, soon crumbling onto the floor. Asahi only found him because he came to lock up, Koushi apparently forgot about it.

When their eyes met, Koushi didn't want to run anymore, more like, he can't. His legs gave in, so did his mind.

He didn't wipe his tears. He just sat helplessly. Eyes wide in pain and sadness. As if pleading for help like a lost hurt puppy.

Asahi rushed in, wrapping Koushi in his arms, he didn't think much, he only knew that Koushi needed someone.

"Asahi.." He shut his eyes close, warm tears rolling down to his cheeks, he returned the embraced tightly. Crying his heart out.

He needed it.

\---

Now, Asahi is laying his back against the cushions that were stacked up. Koushi was sitting in his lap, his arms around Asahi's neck while weeping. Asahi was suddenly conscious of a lot of things. His breathing, his chest rising and falling, how tightly Koushi was holding onto this one hug, how Koushi is sobbing and shaking. His hands were gripping gently on Koushi's clothes, the contact felt warm and comforting, yet his heart wouldn't calm down.

Finally, after a short time, he felt Koushi relaxing against him, taking deep breaths and wiping his face. He pulled away, one hand placed on Asahi's shoulder to support himself, one hand to wipe his eyes. His silver eyelashes flutter, visibly damp. "Sorry," he muttered, he rested his head on Asahi's shoulder, hands dropping tiredly, he can feel the other's heart beating rapidly.

He sat straight up again, knowing that they are in quite an awkward position. His face heats up, before he can try to speak, his attention was snatched away by a deep voice, one that he didn't recognize was Asahi's. It was weirdly calming. Asahi's hands travelled to Koushi's waist, Koushi looked into his eyes, his lips parting slightly.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For troubling you," he spoke with almost no hesitation. He felt guilty, guilty for making his friend worry, guilty for wasting his friend's time, guilty for burdening his friend with his thoughts.

"What? It's no trouble," he frowned, smiling sadly, his hand reaching up to gently cup Koushi's cheeks. "You were always caring for me too, I'm afraid I can only do this much for you, but if you need me, or anyone, you can always come to us," he spoke, his voice was low, but full of care.

Koushi chuckled and Asahi wiped his tears that fell down again. However, this time, his tears were his gratitude and happiness.

"Ah- Sorry," he quickly rolled off Asahi, sitting upright next to Asahi, he rubbed his red nose. "I-it's okay, don't worry about it," Asahi waved his hand, then he noticed the surprised expression on Koushi's face. "Uh- Uhm," he turned his face away in embarrassment, his ears heat up, making Koushi giggle.

"Thank you," he laid his head on Asahi, whispering sweetly as he shut his eyelids. Asahi glanced at him, smiling and leaned into the touch. They slowly laid down on the hard wooden floor, but soften by each other's embrace.

\---

"HEY!!" Just after a few minutes, a harsh yell from a familiar voice woke the two up.

"D-D-Daichi?!!" Asahi sat up straight, reading the other's expression. This man had seen everything.

"Daichi," Koushi blinked tiredly, the captain softened, he sighed.

"Your parents are worried sick, go home, now," he rubbed his neck, then placed a hand on his hip. "Why are you guys even sleeping here? It's almost 8."

"It's a long story," Asahi laughed nervously and glanced at the teen behind him.

"Oh, mind telling me that?"

"Asahi," Koushi shot him a gaze, startling Asahi.

"I-I won't!! I won't."

"Fine, keep your secrets."

As they locked up, they returned to their homes, under the dark sky and dim streetlights, Koushi's heart were warm.


	11. talk to me. (IwaOi)

He gazed up at the sky, sitting on the roof and ignored the cold wind, his messy hair fluttered, stars reflected in his eyes while constellations painted the pitch-black space.

A soft sound from a guitar made him looked down at the ground, he saw a familiar figure coming into view, smiling softly at him.

"You don't have to be a hero to save the world,"

He started to sing, his voice was gentle, becoming more audible after each line.

"It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself,"

Oikawa inhaled, trying to catch his breath, his heart beats fastly, lost at words.

"It feels like nothing is easy, it'll never be,"

Iwaizumi's voice was calming, he was in the same blue jacket and he wore long pants. Oikawa never knew he sounded so nice, they went to a karaoke with their kohais once, but Iwaizumi was too embarrassed to sing.

"That's alright, let it out, talk to me,"

He gripped at his shirt, moving closer towards the edge, which made Iwaizumi's eyes go wide, but he doesn't stop playing.

"You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique,"

Oikawa sat still, smiling sweetly and swayed his body slightly to Iwaizumi's singing. The other's lips can't help but does the same expression.

"You don't have to know what to say, or what to think,"

"You don't have to be anybody, you can never be,"

"That's alright, let it out, talk to me,"

He bit his lips, holding back a squeal. He watched Iwaizumi's finger flicking the strings, it felt like he was tugging on his heart strings.

"Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep,"

"Even if you run away you, still see them in your dreams,"

"It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive, certainly,"

"It's alright, come inside, and talk to me,"

Iwaizumi approached Oikawa, Oikawa reached out to help him carry his guitar up. Iwaizumi lifted himself up to the roof with the chair that Oikawa used, they chose a nice and stable spot, smooching briefly before he started playing again.

"We can talk here on the floor."

"On the phone, if you prefer,"

"I'll be here until you're okay,"

"Let your words release your pain,"

"You and I will share the weight,"

"Growing stronger day by day,"

"It's so dark outside tonight,"

"Build a fire warm and bright,"

They looked into each other's eyes, as the warm feeling inside them kept building up.

"And the wind it howls and bites,"

"Bite it back with all your might,"

He pulled the last note, fishing out something from his pocket and handing it to Oikawa. He opened his palm, a cold metal hit Oikawa's hand, his eyes widen, face turning red and his nose felt sour.

"Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep,"

"Even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams,"

The round silver ring shone under the moonlight, it flickered, Oikawa's eyes watered up. Inhale, exhale, the wind blows once more, their hair flew.

"It's so dark tonight,"

"It looks nice,"

"Fall asleep,"

Putting his guitar aside, he showed Oikawa another a matching silver ring in his pocket.

He held a hand out, Oikawa rested his on top on Iwaizumi's, he put it in on Oikawa's ring finger, the ring fit perfectly.

Oikawa too, put the ring on Iwaizumi's ring finger, the two of them chuckle quietly, resting their foreheads as Iwaizumi's dark eyes looked into Oikawa's, he finished the rest of the song.

"It's alright,"

"Come inside,"

"And talk to me,"

They held each other's hands tightly, Iwaizumi leaned in, Oikawa then pressed his lips on Iwaizumi's.

"Thank you, Hajime."


	12. august 15th 12.30 noon (IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kagerou Days, specifically, JubyPhonic's cover
> 
> Warning: Traffic accidents, blood, character deaths

"I don't really like the summer time," you muttered next to me. I watched your lips part and close, I can barely open my eyes as the sunlight pricked me, sweat dripped down from our foreheads, your brown hair glistened, we held onto the chains that were connected to the plastic material we were sitting on.

You turned around, flashing a sweet smile. The cat that you were petting jumped out of your arms, you chased after it.

As if I was in a dream, I couldn't think of anything but to follow you.

Screech.

Red, red everywhere.

You laid there as I held my hand up to my mouth.

You smiled, your eyes drifting out of consciousness.

What you see is exactly what you're gonna get.

\---

Oikawa was sitting on a swing, waiting for him.

"Hey, I think the two of us should leave,"

They left the playground, Iwaizumi walked by Oikawa's side. The cat escaped his embrace, he chased after it, appearing in front of Iwaizumi.

Beams fall from the sky, he heard gasps and screams.

Red, red everywhere.

It pierced through his flesh.

He stood, watching Oikawa's blood spill out.

The loud thumping of metal, screaming of passerbys, Oikawa flashed a smile.

Wish you were asleep but it's not a dream.

\---

august 15th 12.30 noon

He wakes again, checking the time, he ran to the playground, grabbing Oikawa's hand, he tugged harshly, shouting, yelling. Oikawa then broke free as he ran with a cat cradled in his arms.

The traffic light flashed red.

Jumping out in front of him, he pushed him aside.

The truck hit Iwaizumi as he watched Oikawa's eyes dilate.

He held a hand up to his mouth, tears escaping from his eyes.

Iwaizumi smiled, the red pool of blood spreading even further.

"Wish I was asleep, but it's not a dream."


	13. life is good. (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic and fluffy DaiSuga.

the world isn't perfect, but it's not that bad.

he breathed into his palm, warming himself from the cold weather outside as he walked into his partner's house.

"it's warm," he thought, "and it smells nice", he took off his shoes, peeking through the corridor, he heard plates and utensils clinking and a faint humming sound, daichi was smiling slightly in front of the sink.

"i'm home," daichi turned around, he placed the plates on the table, suga's lips curved at the sight of his lover, standing in their kitchen, making dinner, "welcome back, how was your day?" daichi asked, suga approached him while answering, "i'm tired, but i'm so happy to be back," after sharing a kiss, vicchan was standing and scratching his leg, "hey, vicchan," he picked the poodle up, burying his face in her curly fur.

daichi chuckled, "go take a shower, let's eat together," he took vicchan away from suga, she turned her face and licked daichi's nose, making the couple giggle. "yeah, i'll go."

the warm water hit his body, it felt like a hug. he was tired, but his heart was throbbing with happiness.

he returned to the dining room, vicchan was munching on her food by their dinner table. sitting across each other, they enjoyed the warm meal while having small conversations.

\---

suga laid on daichi's chest on the couch, in his hands were pillows, really, really soft pillows, that asahi gave him a few months ago, with their poodle sleeping among it.

he took daichi's arm and covered his nose with it, daichi watched him, relaxed and feeling suga breathed into his sleeve, he smiled, pressing a kiss on suga's head.

"it's warm," they thought, as their fingers hang onto each other gently. they lie under the blanket on their couch, tv playing in the background, cuddling with each other, they fit perfectly in each other's arms.

the city lights grew dimmer the deeper into the night, their tv was turned off, they sat at the balcony, suga rested his head against daichi's shoulder, daichi leaned back, they watched the stars that were slightly visible now that the city was blanketed by the night sky.

his arm was under suga's, resting on his waist, his hand gripping onto the blanket. "do you want to go to bed?" daichi noticed that suga was falling asleep when he shifted, "yeah," suga smiled sweetly, opening his eyes again as they head towards the bedroom.

vicchan hopped onto their bed as they climbed into the wonderfully soft mattress, their hands were warm, their toes brush against each other's, "sweet dreams," daichi kissed his forehead, "good night, i love you," suga muttered, his voice weakened by his sleepiness, he slowly drifted to sleep.

\---

he woke up, sunlight shone dimly through the window, the air was cold yet the bed was warm, daichi was next to him, still sleeping in yesterday's sweater.

they continued to sleep in for another few hours, enjoying the lazy hours of weekends. daichi climbed out of the bed first, making two coffee and then returning to the bedroom.

"love, we are going to hang out with our friends later," he whispered, smooching his cheek. he blinked, fluttering his silver eyelashes, he yawned and rubbed his face, daichi watched him with a mug in his hand. suga sat up, he stretches, "thanks," he took the mug that daichi held up to him, his palms were warmed up in a second his hands were in contact with the mug.

daichi's mug had a brown poodle printed on it, while suga's mug had a white poodle, the mugs were presents from kageyama and hinata. he smiled at the memory, sipping his coffee, with a bit of sugar, daichi's was bitter, but still smells nice.

outside the window, the snow on the ground made the environment looked brighter, people were walking in the streets, children laughing in the park, smiling babies in safe arms. cats meowing by the windows, purring in their sleep. the delicious smell from the bakery, and neighbours greeting each other.

look around, wherever and whenever, don't get caught up by sadness, cause there are hundreds of goods around you.

you are not bounded by anything,

you can do anything you want,

be willing to wait for it,

and be happy.

because life is good.


	14. Meteor Shower (UkaTake)

The town was covered in darkness, streetlights were shining dimly, he took his hand as they hopped off his bike, walking to the open field.

Takeda was wearing the jacket that Ukai gave him, the other was wearing a grey hoodie, the jacket had a faint scent of detergent without the smell of cigaratte. The wind blew and messed with their hair, it was cold, but the warmth that was coming from Ukai's hand made Takeda's face heat up.

I've got miles of regrets and confusing friends

But perhaps it's just my stupid head in the end

"Ukai, do you like sensei?" Ukai spit out his drink, coughing as his throat burned, "Yeah, you've been talking about him a lot lately," Ukai stared at his friends, who were teasing and joking, "Okay, you guys are definitely drunk, I'm leaving," Ukai stood up, his chair screeching against the floor, "C'mon, it's okay man!" They are still laughing, Ukai cursed in his head, his body is already hot enough from the alcohol, but his face feels like it's on fire.

Should I wait here or make my way home?

You said "Go"

(You said "Go")

"I'm going home," Ukai swung the door open, one of his friends laid a hand on his shoulder, and that line never left his head, "It's alright, you were never really interested in ladies, why not try asking him out?"

Right now, they are in an open field, alone, just because Takeda showed interest when they heard that a meteor shower will happen tonight.

Making up problems that don't exist

Why do I let myself dream like this?

Even if he really did like Takeda, it wouldn't be much of a problem if they only went on a few dates, they are living in a small town. But then, Takeda's side of the family and his career, would be a problem. Well, nothing will happen if he just keeps his feelings a secret.

Wait, what the heck? Ukai shook his head in denial, it's not like he liked sensei anyway.

We're floating away, my body's in space

We are going home

It's relaxing to feel the breeze and watch thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky. Ukai patted the ground next to him, signalling Takeda to sit next to him.

Honestly, Ukai still felt anxious and confused, he looked around, distracting himself from his rapid heartbeat.

Takeda sat down, taking deep breaths, he clenched his fists. He raised up his head to look at the stars, his body felt warmer, his fingertips still felt cold because of the weather.

Missing pieces of my skull

I'll sew on patches of my own soul

Takeda blinked, he waited again, as another meteor crossed the sky, he tugged on Ukai's sleeve, who turned his head to look at him, then the sky.

There's nothing you or I can do

So let the stars fall

Cause from up here the sky's my thoughts

And we're all so small

They watched the sparks appear and disappear, lips slightly parting as warm air escaped from their lungs. Ukai glanced at Takeda, who also happens to glance at him at the same time, they adverted their gaze in the instant their eyes met.

The meteors continued to pass through the atmosphere, they seemed so small compared to the sky, countless stars filled the sky, like the hundred thoughts running through their mind.

Meteor shower, quick take cover

But the hues in our hair compliment one another

Takeda's black hair flickered, he gripped onto Ukai's jacket, his other hand resting on the ground. Ukai watched him, his heart still pounding hard against his chest.

I'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones

Cause blue's your favorite color

Ukai moved his hand, he stretched out his fingers, brushing Takeda's, who jolted, he hesitated, but responded to the touch by hooking his pinky around Ukai's.

My heart and the earth share the same rule

It starts with Love and it ends with U

No words were spoken, but they felt like they had expressed their feelings. Takeda gulped, his face red, right before he started panicking what if Ukai didn't make the contact on purpose, Ukai grasped his hand gently.

But don't go outside, it's dangerous tonight

Without me here right by your side

Takeda's eyes dilate in surprise, meeting Ukai's eyes, who had a softer expression than usual, he inhaled, trying to find something to say.

(Take it slow, you'll know)

"Hey, sensei," Ukai tightened his grip on Takeda's hand, he found the courage to be honest, "Whenever I'm near you, my heart would beat faster," Ukai scratched his nape, embarrassed, "So, I think, I might have a crush on you."

He looked at Takeda, who looked so shocked, that he was speechless

(Which way to go)

The sound of the wind and grass drowned out, all he can hear is Ukai's words, he stared at the male in shocked, who looked away, he lets go of Takeda's hands and covered his face in his arms.

Ukai groaned, "Sorry, you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," Takeda took deep breaths, before tapping on Ukai's arm, "No, no, I-" He was cut off when Ukai raised his head, they froze for a moment.

(Sew up your skull take your time)

"It's the same for me too," Takeda smiled, another breeze passed by, Ukai stared, he shifted, holding both Takeda's hands, he looked him in the eyes.

"I'm glad," he whispered, the corners of his lips curving upwards, leaning in, Takeda shut his eyelids as his lips meet Ukai's.

(And we'll be just fine)

When they pull away, they chuckled, they can't believe that they just kissed, but they were glad they did.

Hand in hand, they stood up and walked towards Ukai's bike. Ukai tapped on his side, then Takeda placed his hands on Ukai's waist, and made their way back.

On the way, he wrapped his arms around Ukai, pressing his face on Ukai's back, he smiled sweetly, heart flowing with joy.


	15. omae wa mou (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shindeiru

he sat alone in his room, looking out to the grey sky, watching tiny raindrops drop to the ground and slide along his window. his forehead presses against the glass, the cold sensation relaxes him, his chin rests on the window sill, he sighed as his breath fogged the window but quickly faded away.

the street was quieter, people walked slowly with umbrellas, some paced quickly in the rain while covering their head, teenagers waited at the bus stop while tapping on their phones.

suga blinked as he observed the world, he wanted to enjoy the rain, to enjoy doing nothing. although he feels a little lonely, it's peaceful. his legs swayed back and forth in boredom, before standing up, reaching for a book, then back to his seat.

♫ the one who started rap-tap-tapping on my downcast brow ♫

after a few minutes of reading, when he was fully focused, he heard tapping on his window, his head shot up and he jolted when his eyes met a pair of dark eyes outside his window, but daichi smiled, suga furrowed his brows in confusion, eyes widened in surprise, speechless at the sight of his classmate kneeling outside of his bedroom window.

♫ was it you, i wonder? am i wrong‚ i wonder? ♫

daichi tapped on the glass again, still smiling, suga quickly slid his window open, daichi's hand popped in, pressing a finger on suga's forehead jokingly, "what's taking you so long?" the cold finger felt nice to suga's forehead, he chuckled nervously as his cheeks heat up, he stood up, grabbing his book. he stepped back as daichi climbed in, "who would expect someone come in through their window and not their doorstep?"

daichi laughed, "it's boring to show up at someone's doorstep," suga watched the other teen patting himself dry, the rain is light, so only tiny drops of water bounced off daichi's hair, his shirt was slightly damp.

"why are you here?" suga asks, daichi looked at him, he hesitated before speaking, "i just wanted to spend some time with you."

the room falls silent, suga could hear his heart thumping loudly, "what book were you reading?" suga flinched, "j-just a novel," daichi became curious, seeing the other acting flustered, "can i see?" he approached suga who proceeded to hide the book behind himself.

♫ i want to open my eyes‚ but i'm still scared ♫

"i won't pressure you," he chuckled before turning around and scanning suga's room. suga rests his book on his bed, he made his way next to daichi, who was standing by the window, the rain stopped and the sky was slowly turning into a different colour.

♫ sunset... somehow, it's sad ♫

a rainbow crossed the horizon as orange paint over the world. it's beautiful, but sadness creeped onto him, maybe it's because this scenery won't last, and he doesn't know when he will see it again. will he be able to see it the next time it happens? he doesn't know. it's just like the regret of missing a meteor shower when you were asleep.

♫ please, wait for me ♫

"it's nice," daichi said, suga glanced at him, "yeah," the cold breeze after rain filled the room, it felt comfortable to breath, "i think i have to go back soon," daichi muttered, suga's heart sank. he tugged on daichi's shirt slightly, when daichi turned around to look at him, he quickly apologized but cut himself off when he saw daichi's eyes and flushed cheeks.

♫ because i'll call for you lots and lots very soon... ♫

"stay... a little bit?" he said, almost whispering. he doesn't let go, he wanted daichi to stay, there isn't anyone in the house, so it felt empty, he wanted to hold onto daichi's presence. especially when it's a special presence.

♫ stop saying things that seem so ordinary! ♫

daichi smiles, reaching for suga's hand that was gripping on his shirt, he helds and covers it with both of his hands. suga's heart raced as his fingertips felt warm when daichi's palms was pressing against his.

"sure," that sounded so normal, yet it meant a hundred things, suga curled his fingers, squeezing the warm flesh in front of him. daichi stroked his hand, he cherished this moment, it was tense, but he was incredibly happy.

♫ after all‚ I just want your true feelings ♫

he really, really wants to know if he felt the same. he looked up at daichi's face, finding the courage the speak.

"i, really, really like you," suga whispered, daichi blushes, he wonders if he heard it wrong, "s-sorry, could you repeat that?" suga frowns, face turning redder, but he repeats himself, "i, really really, like you."

♫ you say i'm still just a child, right? ♫

hearing the other teen laughing made suga confused, and he was embarrassed, very, embarrassed. "h-hey!! why are you-?!" "sorry! sorry!! it's just, that you are so cute," suga blushed furiously, "wha-! c'mon, just say it!"

♫ i know that! i want to change, though ♫

"say... what?" he smirked, making the other teen pout, suga looked away, "your feelings..." daichi's shoulder relaxed, raising suga's hand, which he is still holding, "it's obvious, right?"

♫ please teach me, softly, softly... ♫

he lets go of suga's hand then intertwined their fingers. "i like you too," suga stared, he wasn't expecting that, now he's stuck thinking what should he do next. he struggled to get anything out, so he just stayed quiet and tightened his grip.

♫ turn the key to a new world ♫

"haha, surprise?" daichi understood suga's response or rather, the lack of it. he brought suga's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, then closed their distance by stepping forward.

"see you tomorrow," he patted suga's head, running his fingers through the grey strands. he lets go of their hand, then turned around, facing the window.

♫ i want to hug you from behind, or something like that ♫

suga clinged onto him, just for a little more, he wrapped his hands around daichi's torso, who smiled and returned the embrace.

♫ i know i'm just a bit immature ♫

he kissed suga on his forehead while cupping his face, he caressed his cheeks, before pulling away and climbing out.

"see you," his legs are already outside the window, he waved suga goodbye, who waved back, he slowly made his way towards the edge and jumped down.

suga leaned out and saw daichi walking to the front of his house, waving before heading to his own home.

"see you."


	16. Hug All Ur Friends (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by cavetown, have some soft platonic boys uvu

"What's it like to be alone on a Sunday," he sang as Daichi strummed his guitar, "Remembering the time you saw them just yesterday?" Koushi smiled as he continued singing, looking over at Asahi who were wrapped up in a blanket, listening with delight. "Sing me a song, tell me your thoughts," Daichi followed, singing together with Koushi, "I could listen to you all night long."

"And I don't care about my sleeping routine," Tanaka and Noya sipped on their hot choco, wearing sweaters and they are sitting in Daichi's room, enjoying the warmth in this room from the cold from the winter. "I fucked it up as it is but we got so much time to kill," the two continued the song, Suga rocked back and forth slightly, his gaze drifted to the duo who were nodding off, "As the night rocks me to sleep."

He looked over at Daichi, who met his gaze and smiled, as if he wasn't smiling already. As Daichi continued strumming, Suga crawled over to Asahi, wrapping his arms around his friend. Asahi was surprised, but he returned the hug, covering Suga with his blanket.

"Remember when we felt like animations," Suga continued singing in Asahi's embrace, his eyes focused on Daichi, "And didn't need A grades for self-validation?" Tanaka and Noya joined the hug, taking turns to hug their beloved senpai tightly, "Tell me about the things that you love, the world simply needs more affection 'cause," they sat by Asahi's side, resting their arms on each other's shoulder, leaning against each other and sharing the warmth.

"I don't care about what people think of me," they listened to Suga sing, it was claming, the room was only lit by Daichi's table lamp, the curtains were drawn, it was almost midnight, the cold weather was making them sleepy, "I'm fucked up as it is but we've got so much time to kill," but this night is just too beautiful and comforting to stay awake for, "And so many things to see."

"Life's too short to worry about things that we got wrong," Asahi sang along in a soft voice, his left arm resting on Noya's shoulder, the other on Suga's back, "So hug all your friends and let them know," Noya joined, his voice was quieter, but his affection was never lessened, "You're not letting go. No, I won't let go."

"Did you and your friends have fun on the weekend?" Daichi and Suga were singing together, the other teens were trying to stay awake, "Nothin' feels better than sleepin' in, sleepin' in," Suga rested his head on Asahi's shoulder, "Watch as my head falls away from the room," the taller teen leaned in, tilting his head to lay on Suga's. "I would hug all my friends if they weren't friends with you."

"Know what it's like to be nothing at all," Noya relaxed against Asahi's torso, in fact, too relaxed that he fell asleep, "When the night turns cold, my thoughts feel like stone," Tanaka is half awake, still smiling, but "sleepy" is written all over his face. "And it's nothin' I can't change, but I can't breathe anymore, I forgot how to walk by myself," Daichi looked up to see his friends falling asleep, he is tired too, yet he doesn't want this day to end. "I could do... with a little more of your help..."

"Life's too short to worry about things we got wrong," the thirds years sang together, relaxed as they let the music and lyrics sink into their hearts. "So hug all your friends and let them know you're not letting go, I'm not letting go."

"Life's too short to worry about things that we got wrong,

So hug all your friends and let them know you're not letting go,

I'm not letting go,"

"So hug all your friends and let them know,

You're not letting go,

No I won't let go, oh-oh."

Suga woke up, sunlight shone through between the curtains, but he stays inside the blanket, it's too warm and comfortable.

Last night, right after Daichi finished the song, he quickly put his guitar away and they went to sleep immediately, without knowing whose futon is which, they shared blankets and fell asleep.

Daichi was on his right side, Asahi on his left, both still asleep, he closes his eyes. They might never get a chance to relax and sleep as much as they want anymore.

But that's not the only reason that made this such a precious experience for all of them.

Hug All Ur Friends.


	17. I Bet! (AsaDai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi being a top and tickling Daichi, Daichi having genuine fun.
> 
> -chapter 369 hurt me badly so i wrote this so they could have a happy university life-

Asahi and Daichi's laughter filled the room, Daichi was pinned onto the bed by Asahi, one arm flailing around, threatening to slap Asahi in the face while the other male on top of him poked his ticklish spots.

"Stop!! Asahi!!! I can't- Breath!!" Daichi continued laughing, his other arm struggling to get out of Asahi's grip as his other hand got a grip on Asahi's face, who was chuckling just as uncontrollably. His energy was drained as his legs tried to kick his best friend away but to no avail.

Now, how did they got into this messy situation?

•°. 🌠 .°•

"I bet Suga bought chocolates," Daichi said as he continued writing on his book, flipping through the textbook that is too thick for anyone to read it without going insane. "I bet he bought chips," Asahi replied, his back facing Daichi, his focus on the screen in front of him as his fingers tapped furiously on the console.

"No, considering he ate chips yesterday, he would've bought chocolates,"

"He ate chocolates just now,"

"I thought he was studying, and this is the fifth chocolate bar of the week, it's only Tuesday,"

"He lost his sanity, Dai. A test is coming up and he was crying about it in your room yesterday,"

"I still think he bought chocolates,"

"How about we make a bet? If he bought chips, I get to torture you for 5 minutes,"

"What kind of torture?"

Asahi turned around, meeting Daichi's eyes,

"Tickling, of course."

•°. 🌠 .°•

Here they are, wrestling in Asahi's bed. Although Suga actually bought both chocolates and chips. Daichi couldn't get a single stroke of Sharpie across Asahi's - attractive - face, because his arm was restrained. The Sharpie remains in Daichi's grip firmly.

"Hey guys, I bought soda, do you guys-" Suga walked into the room, the door swung open, so he stood, watching his best friend, being pinned down by their best friend. "-Want one?" Three faces turned red at the same time, Suga stuck between laughter and confusion, Daichi yelling and Asahi mixing in his explanation with the other's.

•°. 🌠 .°•

"Geez, you guys," Suga covered his face, giggling, the three of them sat in a circle, with opened soda cans, awkwardness, and hilarity.

When Suga returned to their shared apartment, the two rushed out to ask him what had he bought. He can't forget the hope and joy Asahi had on his face when he said "chips", he didn't know Asahi liked chips that much. As the other teen turned around, the two rushed into Asahi's bedroom, closing the door.

"Well, I have to study, but you guys know I will end up taking a nap," Suga sighed, and drank his soda. "Have fun, you two," He walked out of the room, taking another sip of his soda, like a drunk.

The door closed, leaving the two inside the room, with flushed faces.

"Asahi," Daichi called out, the other male jolted before turning into Daichi's direction- Before he knew it, Daichi pounced onto him, pushing him onto the floor. Asahi blinked as he blushed, he looked up at Daichi with his mischevious grin, "Your turn," his thumb pushed off the marker's cover, revealing its tip. "Wha-!" The cold tip ran across Asahi's face, leaving an ugly line, stretching across his right cheek, to his nose, and to his left ear.

He ran to the bathroom, looking into the mirror and gaping at the black line, the whole apartment could hear Daichi's laugh. He turned his head, a bit upset, but when he saw Daichi's flushed cheeks, his smile, and hearing his adorable laugh. His cheeks heat up, he softened, and soon laughing together with his best friend.

•°. 🌠 .°•

Suga laid on his bed, his silver locks falling back as he scanned across his book, too exhausted to process anything. Daichi sat on the ground, his back laying against the furniture. Suga's hand patted his hand around his bed cluelessly, as he felt Daichi's short hair with his finger, he gripped onto it.

Daichi yelped, looking over at Suga, who was ruffling his hair.

"What?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What?"

"I bet Asahi likes you,"

"What?!"

That sent Daichi on his feet, him blushing furiously and stuck between words.

"Why- How- on earth did you came up with that?!" Daichi's hands shot up to his face, feeling his burning cheeks. "It's pretty obvious," Suga met Daichi's eyes that were hidden between his fingers. He sat up, shoved another chip into his mouth, after a few moments, he grinned and started speaking.

"He's totally in love with you. He stares at you, all the time, with this big eyes that screams, 'I am head over heels or Sawamura Daichi'. You just never noticed. Anyone could tell, he stutters, he blushes, and you act the same-" "Stop stop stop," Daichi interrupted Suga's rambling as he calmed his rapid breathing, leaving Suga who knows everything about him and Asahi sitting on his bed looking evil-

"Yeah, I am sure he likes you," Suga continued, shoving another chip in his mouth. He munched as he watched Daichi sit down on his bed, still hiding his face while he rests his elbow on his knees.

"What if he doesn't? That goof acts like that around anyone,"

"Nah, his eyes are different, I already told you,"

"Maybe you are imagining things,"

"I'm not,"

Suga thought for a while, silence washed over the room, when Asahi came in, both looked up at the male, and he felt the pressure. "W-what? I just came to, um, wait I forget what I wanted to do," he trailed off, his voice getting quieter as he made his way down the hall, then they heard frantic footsteps running back to Suga's room.

"Ah, I wanted to borrow your scissors, thanks, Suga," Asahi took a pair of scissors from Suga's pencil holder, the silver-haired nodded as Asahi nodded back.

"Did you see how many times he glanced at you?"

"No? He's just glancing?"

Suga fell back on to his bed, leaving Daichi with his thoughts and racing heart.


	18. You Look So Good In Green (Azumane + DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by cavetown :D
> 
> daisuga and asahi pining over suga

A silver-haired male walked through the halls, the tapping of his shoes echoing as he approached the room, he wore a green coat, his hands cradling a small bouquet of blue roses.

He looked inside the room, it was well lit, the white curtains were drawn, the walls clean and the air thick with the scent of medications.

Sugawara approached the bed, there laid a brunet, his hair untied and falling onto the soft pillow, his head and arm wrapped in bandage. Sugawara changed the water in the vase, replacing the flowers with new ones.

"You look so good in green," Asahi spoke in a hoarse, quiet voice, Suga turned around in surprise, Asahi opened his eyes, smiling at him.

° .• 🍀 •. °

Sugawara waited in the hall, as the doctors walked out of the door, he rushed in. Asahi smiled again, earning a grin from Suga.

"How are you doing?" Suga asked, his elbow rests on his knee with his chin in his palm, relieved that Asahi woke up from his coma. "Feels alright, it's cozy," Asahi chuckled softly, his right hand gripping on his blanket. He stared at Suga's features, his glowing lips and his perfect teeth.

"I hope you're well," Asahi's gaze falling on Suga's hands that were in his lap as he spoke, Suga looked up at him, "I should be the one saying that to you," he giggled, "I'll visit you after work, Daichi will come along too!" He stood up, flashing a smile before leaving. "See you!" "Yeah, see you."

° .• 🍀 •. °

Right after they stepped into Suga's apartment, Daichi pinned Suga's shoulder against the wall, kissing him hungrily, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulder, his heart beating fast as he drowned in affection.

They broke into fits of giggle, their faces burning and hearts overjoyed, they rested their foreheads against each other, embracing the other after years of pining.

Asahi wasn't exactly excited for the change.

They were having a reunion at a karaoke. The music was loud, as their kouhais singing their heart out and yelling at each other.

He was sitting next to Suga, who was laughing as light shone upon him, looking as beautiful as ever. Each time Suga leaned in to speak to Asahi, the other grew more flustered, leading him to bluntly admit that he had fallen for his best friend.

But Suga confessed that he had feelings for Daichi.

His racing heart, trembling hands and the rush of adrenaline turn into a wave of disappointment and hurt crashes down on him.

"I'm sure he likes you too, Suga."

° .• 🍀 •. °

He looked outside of the window, dozing off. A coma for almost 3 weeks, it won't be too difficult for him to catch up, he thinks.

"I guess I got to my head," he sighed, lying against the pillow, inhaling the cold air, causing slight pain in his lungs. It's too late, the two are practically soulmates, they'd be together anytime anyway, he honestly can't see a chance of them splitting up. That night, he was too young to understand it.

° .• 🍀 •. °

"Hey, Asahi!" Suga greeted enthusiastically as he opened the door, still wearing his green coat. "Asahi, you doing good?" Daichi looked just as relieved and happy to see him, "Just fine, took a really long nap, that's all!" Asahi joked, as they sat on the chairs placed next to the bed.

"Good to see you awake and doing fine,"

"Are you craving for anything? We could get you something,"

"We shouldn't get him anything unhealthy after he just woke up from a coma,"

The three of them chatted until the night got darker with each minute that passed. Snow started falling, they paused for a moment, looking at the scenery.

"We should hang out when you get out of here," Daichi suggested, Suga turned his head, meeting his eyes, his lips curving upwards, "Yeah, we should, it's been a long time since we had fun," Asahi hummed in agreement.

"Can I chat for a moment with Suga?" Asahi asked, surprising the couple. "Huh, sure. I'll be waiting outside," Suga's hand slipped out of Daichi's, then he closed the door behind them.

"What is it, Asahi?" Suga sat down, "You look so good with him," Asahi whispered, catching Suga off-guard. "And I'm proud of you still," Suga's cheeks became flushed as Asahi ruffled his silver hair. "I love you, Suga." Suga frowned, he stood up, but embraced his friend.

"I hope you still think of me as your friend," Asahi patted his back. "I'd never stop feeling guilty about that night," Suga replied, struggling to stop his tears from falling. "I'm over it, I promise that," Suga sat back down, rubbing his eyes, Asahi's hand approached his face and grabbed his hand, "I hope you feel happy, that's all I want," Suga squeezed his hand, smiling as he nodded.

° .• 🍀 •. °

The cold spring breeze blew, his hair was tidily tied up in a ponytail, he hid his hand in his pockets. Two familiar figures enter his view, waving at him. He waved back at his two partners, smiling to himself. Flowers bloom, so does love.


	19. Pocky Day (AsaDai, DaiSuga, TsukiYama, KageHina)

Suga shuts his eyelids, tensing his flushed face muscles as he kept a Pocky still between his lips. He was sitting in a chair, with Asahi pressing his hand on his chair, biting on the other end of Pocky. He felt Asahi's warm breath against his cheek, his heart raced as he tightened his grip on Asahi's sleeves. Their lips touched and Asahi stayed for a second longer before pulling away, chewing the rest of the Pocky in his mouth, he tries to cover his blush as their classmates whistled and cheered teasingly.

Daichi furrowed his brows, inhaling and telling himself repeatedly that it was just a game. A game that pissed him off.

He had to watch his two best friends kiss in front of him.

What was Asahi doing here, in their classroom anyway? And joining this stupid game? Only to be chosen on the first round?

AND, he CHOSE, to kiss, SUGA? Right in front of Daichi? He had some guts.

"Sawamura, relax! Or do you wanna go next?" One of their friends called out as everyone turned into his direction, his scowl was still on his face, but he had a forced smile. "Leave me alone, Shida," Daichi slides a hand down his face, glancing at Koushi who turned around in his seat to look at him with pink cheeks. "Aww, Daichi, I didn't know you liked Asahi," Suga teased, Daichi jolted in his seat when Suga poked a finger at his side, his table clattering and knocking his notebooks onto the floor, their classmates howled in laughter. "Next up, number-" The host interrupted, picking out a small piece of paper from the pile in a folded box, her face was brightened and flushed from laughter. "8!" Daichi checked his number again, he barely missed it.

"Looks like it's my turn!" A brunet waved his number in the air, Daichi watched his classmates with his chin in his palm, gazing at Asahi who was leaning (way too) close to Suga's face to talk to him. Another classmate sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Suga's shoulders. Why does Suga so many people around him? Daichi frowned, catching a gaze at Suga's smile between all the shouting of their classmates.

The game continued for a while, a few rounds ending with applause and whistles.

"Mizuki is the only loser so far, there are only 4 papers left, so let's continue with number~" the host, Kanagi-san, pulled on the last word of her sentence before opening a folded paper. "2!" She chirped as everyone turned to look at Suga, Daichi's heart skipped a beat when he met his gaze, his face heating up as Suga held up a Pocky before placing it between his- no Daichi's lips.

Daichi stayed silent and watched Suga who closed his lips on the other end of the snack.

He could hear the girls squeal and countdown from 10, he closed their distance, Suga too was leaning in too.

He was giddy, though he was trying his best to relax and avoid breaking the Pocky, especially when he was close to-

Their lips touched.

The Pocky broke in half, but Daichi didn't stop there, he closed his eyes and recklessly pressed his lips on Suga's. He felt his head become lighter with his heart slammed against his chest in that instant. Suga was kissing back, joy and excitement rose in his heart as his hand made its way to the back of Suga's head.

They heard screams and playful "woo"s rising and falling around them, clapping rang at their ears.

Daichi pulls away, staring as Suga flutters his eyes open. Although it was only a brief kiss, that had sent their hearts racing.

"Way to go, man!" "Too bad, Hana-san!" "The cutest boys are either taken or gay," "I can't believe it!"

They scanned their eyes across their loud classmates, Suga's hair was being ruffled by their classmates, hands slapping his back and shoulders. Asahi looked dejected as he scratches his nape and stared at the ground.

"Azumane, why so blue?" "Maybe he liked Sawamura too," they joked and elbowed the gentle giant, who only denied nervously and fidgeted.

-

At the first year's classroom, during break.

"Guys, what is pocky game?" Hinata gazed up from his and Yachi's notebook, Kageyama glanced at him while Yamaguchi bumped on a table. "W-why do you ask?" Yachi asked, pink dusting her cheeks. "The girls from my class asked if I wanted to play pocky game, I asked them what was it, and they just, left," Hinata rubbed the back of his head, his orange hair sticking out messily in every direction.

"Well, pocky game is where you hold a Pocky stick- You know about the snack right?" Yamaguchi spoke, noticing that Yachi was unable to explain. Hinata nodded and he continued to explain, "You hold the Pocky with your mouth, with another person biting the other end. And you close the distance…" Yamaguchi gestured, before waving him off, "Never mind, it's not important anyway," Hinata almost started whining, Tsukishima raised his hand, "Shut up Hinata," before the ginger could start another sentence, Tsukishima looked in Yamaguchi's direction. "How about a demonstration, that would be easier."

Yamaguchi's face blazed up and he stammered, "W-what?!" "Sit down," Tsukishima instructed, the other obeyed and sat at the chair that Tsukishima pointed at.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima had a pack of Pocky in his bag.

He popped one into Yamaguchi's mouth, glaring at the rest as he tries to stay composed. "Watch."

He bit on the other end, slowly chewing away the snack.

He felt slightly disappointed, until Yamaguchi was the one to lean in for the kiss.

Hinata had a bewildered expression, Tsukishima's face was, too, slightly flushed.

"This is a game of guts, if you break the Pocky, you lose, both of you win if your lips touch, so have fun testing your courage with the King," Tsukishima provoked, Kageyama glared, Hinata snatched the pack of snack that was left on the table, he placed one between his lips, facing Kageyama with red cheeks.

"I won't lose," Kageyama bit the other end, closing their distance, bit by bit, Yachi watched with her mouth in her hands, Hinata shut his eyes, his face was uncomfortably hot. Kageyama didn't know why his heart was beating so fast, and why he wanted to do this, but when their lips brushed, they pulled away as quickly as possible.

The air falls silent.

Tsukishima glanced at them, adverting his gaze, he recalls the sensation of Yamaguchi's lips brushing against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit embarrassed to post this but it's pocky day so yeah


	20. Tonight You're Perfect (DaiSuga)

It's a hella weird situation they are in.

The volleyball club is singing along to the song on the radio, even though they had no idea where they are heading or what the heck are those walking corpses they had seen on their way home. Daichi's hands were tapping along to the beat of a song as he gripped on the stirring wheel, with Suga in the passenger seat laughing along as they sang along to the unfamiliar melody on the radio.

Instead of waiting for the military to save them like the announcement had said, they robbed the grocery store then hopped into a van that they found by chance when half of the town was infected by some random deadly disease. Daichi had a knack for driving, which is surprisingly convenient as they drove out of town.

Two bloody zombies leaving bloody footprints as the flesh let out a nauseous odour made their stomach twist, the speakers around the town fixed on top of streetlights echoed, signalling everyone to evacuate out of town.

Some sort of video game or movie setting becoming reality and happening right in front of their eyes seemed unbelievable, they were confused, anxious, until they had decided that it's no use standing around.

They don't know where to go, but they just traveled.

They couldn't deny it that it felt kind of exciting.

-

It took them a few moments to decide if they should open the window.

Their food was stored in the back of the car, with a few bags of other essentials shoved under their seats. They had to adjust their position multiple times until they felt comfortable enough to sleep. Asahi was sitting on the floor of the van, his legs stretched out with his back pressed against the wall of the vehicle. Nishinoya was able to squeeze himself on the seat, his legs resting in Tanaka's lap as the buzzcut teen slept in a sitting position. The first years were cramped up in the back of the van, Kageyama resting his head on Hinata while the other's head was leaning on the window. Tsukishima sat by the window, not minding to let Yamaguchi use his shoulder as a pillow.

The other second years a row of seat in the middle to work with, Kinoshita and Narita resting their heads on the first row seats as Ennoshita sat on the floor, crossing his arms with his legs under the seats, causing a few tools and bottled drinks to fall over and spill out of their plastic bags, his back faced the wall of the vehicle while he lets his head falls onto the cottoned seat.

Suga leans into his seat, half-lidded eyes looking out of the window, his silver hair glinted under the moonlight, unaware of the glances that Daichi threw at him.

In the middle of all this chaos, Daichi still can't stop himself from getting nervous around his best friend.

The engine of the car stopped buzzing, cries of bugs and the whispers of the forest snuck into the vehicle, the window by Daichi's seat was rolled down halfway, attentive of whatever that might be in the air that he breathed in, hoping that his lungs won't be destroyed.

Though the breeze was refreshing and cool, they felt comfortable and safe inside the vehicle.

They hope they will hear an announcement from the speakers that everything has returned to normal. They hope all of this was just a bad dream. They hope nobody gets hurt. They hope none of them gets hurt. They hope-

-they don't have to lose anyone.

Daichi jolted as he felt a hand reaching for his own, he turned his head to gaze at Suga, whose eyes were closed. Daichi squeezed his trembling hand silently, ignoring the heat that crept up on his cheeks.

Everything was so quiet, he hopes that will help them calm down the noise in their heads.

Suga holds onto his hand, relaxing against the contact as an exhale slipped out of his mouth. His shoulders fall, he then realises how long he had kept them tense, and how long he had shoved his anxiety in the back of his head.

And there was Daichi's warmth. He felt comforted, he felt relieved, his nose felt sour as he took in another breath, his heart swarming with gratitude as his fingers tightened around Daichi's. He opened his eyes, turning his head to suddenly meet Daichi's gaze. Adverting his eyes to his lap, he breathed in, before it returned to the man next to him.

Suga tugged gently on Daichi's hand, his lips parting before closing again, he doesn't have much to say anyway.

Daichi felt Suga's hand pressing down on the edge of his seat, he froze in place, before feeling Suga's lips pressing on his own.

He flushed as he felt the kiss sent waves through his body, before he was able to process anything, Suga pulled away without saying a word.

Daichi bit on his lips and covered his face with one hand as he felt the warmth spreading through his body.

It felt cold, and it was only a brief contact, but Daichi can't help that his heart was racing.

He shifts in his seat, Suga looked at him with a hesitant frown, relaxing as soon as Daichi gave him a reassuring smile while he combed his fingers through Suga's silver locks. He leans in for their lips to be in contact once more, Suga flutters his eyes close, his cheeks flushed as his chest tightened. Daichi intertwined their fingers and felt Suga securing his grasp when Daichi's lips moved against his.

They rest their forehead together, smiling as they locked eyes, mustering for warmth through hand contact, the space between them restraining their movements.

Today was a disaster, but tonight was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things took a different turn idk wHY-


	21. The One and Only Cinderella! (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga shows up to school one day wearing the girl's uniform. Daichi is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mafumafu's "I wanna be a girl"!  
I'm obsessed with this song! What do I do with my obsession? Write, of course!  
I hope you enjoy!!!

Today is going to be a normal day.

Daichi thought to himself, inhaling through his nose as he walked the usual path to his school.

Class, lunch, volleyball, then home.

His heart slightly leaps at the thought of his best friend, Suga, he faintly smiles to himself.

He saw a familiar figure, he slowed his footsteps, before he was completely frozen in his tracks.

Long, silver hair draped from shoulder to waist, fluttering gracefully in the air as the figure whipped her head towards Daichi.

Today is going to be a normal day.

Or so he thought.

-

He gaped, million thoughts rushing through his brain, then it all went blank.

"Daichi!" He almost fainted at the voice, it sounded like Suga, was it Suga's sibling? Is this a dream? Did Suga turn into a girl? Why is he wearing their school's girl uniform? It must be his sibling or something. Did Suga call in sick? Did he message Daichi? What if it really is Suga? He's cute-

"Hi… Suga..?" He tested, his tone uncertain as his gaze flickering from the skirt, to the slight bump on the chest, to the right, then finally back to Suga's face.

"Yup!" He beamed, Daichi could've fainted, again. He swung his bag - much lighter than usual - from behind his waist to his side. "What is this?" Daichi questioned with a frown, hoping the heat on his face wasn't obvious. "C'mon, where's your usual good morning?" Suga laughed, brushing a strand hair behind his ear, only for it to fall to his shoulder again. "Good morning… Now what's this?" Daichi could feel a few other passerby's stares burn into him, confused that Suga acted so natural, like Daichi's the one making a big deal out of it.

Not that Daichi's complaining, he looks cute.

"How should I answer you?" Suga skipped on ahead, making space for Daichi to join him at his side, "Stop stalling! We have school!" He called out, his voice light. "Won't you get into trouble for wearing this?" Daichi tore his eyes off the skirt that bounced around, it felt exposing, he trailed his gaze across Suga's legs, oddly thin for a guy…

"The school rules didn't mention that guys can't wear girl's uniforms to school!" Suga's voice made him snap his focus back to his face, Daichi nodded in acknowledgment, slowly as he was trying to get his brain under control. "Uh huh…"

Suga snorted, his cheeks puffed out adorably as he chirped out, "Don't worry about it! My parents are pretty supportive after all!" Daichi's mouth fell open in shock, "How?!" He glanced around, face reddening in embarrassment after catching the attention of the students. "They thought it's funny," Suga smiled to him, his hands locking behind his waist, his bag dangling behind him. "Our school rule isn't so strict, so I'll squiggle my way through this day," a giggle followed.

Daichi isn't so sure he can get through this day peacefully anymore.

-

His stomach tightened at the sigh of the school gate, he eyed the other teen, who seemed relaxed with his natural smile on his lips. A small, black pin kept his bangs in place, a few strands of hair curled near his ear, Daichi noticed the small mole under his left eye.

It really is Suga.

His eyes almost fell onto Suga's skirt again.

He inhaled, resisting to touch his burning face.

"Why? Are you sure about this?" Daichi whispered, but Suga kept on walking towards the gate without hesitation, "Yup!" Suga chirped, there was a pause before he spoke again, "C'mon, it'll be fine, and you're not the one wearing a skirt here," Suga laughed, stepping through the school gate with Daichi still hesitating to step into school ground. He pinched himself, shaking off his worries and decided to roll with it.

-

They made it to the classroom successfully, Suga walked into the room, unfazed by their classmate's attention. The chattering fell quieter as Suga made his way to his own seat, Daichi sat down a few seats in front of him, observing their classmate's reactions.

All chaos broke loose.

A few classmates started bombarding him with questions, a group of girls was looking at his direction, squealing and giggling.

Daichi sank in his seat, trying to eavesdrop while his friends are yelling in his ears.

"Sawamura, I need context!"

"Damn, you're seriously wearing the girl's uniform!"

"Is this a wig?"

"Sawamura, you didn't lead him onto this did you?"

"You didn't get in trouble all the way here?"

He pinched his nose bridge, and groaned, "No, he just showed up, I don't know a thing." He turned his head to Sugawara's direction, he seemed agitated, chuckling nervously and gripping onto his bag. He stood up, making his way to Suga's table, staring into their classmate's eyes, "Stop bothering him," he said flatly, "C'mon Sawamura, we're just having fun-" A classmate defended, but was cut off as Daichi growled, "Go back to your seat."

The crowd dissolved into different corners of the room, Sugawara exhaled, timidly looking at Daichi, "You seriously didn't think this through," Daichi sighed, Suga pouted before putting on a smile, clasping his hands together and said with a sweet voice, "Sorry~!" Daichi's brain came to a halt, he pulled his hand away from Suga's table, and walked back to his seat blankly.

He snuck a glance at Suga, who was tugging on his ribbon around the collar of his shirt and fixing it.

This is going to be a long day.

-

The teacher walked it, everyone in the class sat quietly in anticipation. She raised a brow and eyed everyone in the class and made her way to the teacher's desk, she wore a confused expression after hearing chuckles from the students. She checked around the room while pulling out the name list.

She appreciated the silence, so she didn't question it, even if the mood in the room was off. She started calling out names and marking attendance.

Daichi swallowed, lowering his arm after his name was called.

"Sugawara Koushi."

"Here," Sugawara raised his hand, they stared, waiting for the teacher's reaction.

She raised her head, cocking an eyebrow. A couple of seconds passed.

"Stand up," she ordered.

Sugawara obeyed, arms straightened at his sides. The teacher inspected him from her desk, her gaze lingering, she had her serious expression, Sugawara looked calm compared to Daichi who was bouncing his leg anxiously.

"Good, you followed the dress code, sit down," she smirked, looks like she had a sense of humor too.

Sugawara bit his cheeks to stop himself from grinning, he said his thanks to the teacher and sat down with a triumphant look.

-

He sat through a few classes just fine, some teachers even never noticed it, some teachers called on him, got confused, and sent him back to his seat.

And finally, it's lunch time.

Sugawara stretched in his seat, his hand brushed through his hair, flapping it away from his back.

Daichi swore someone is staring at Suga just like he is right now.

Suga approached him before he knew it, the teen tilted his head, Daichi stood up from his desk before Suga could say anything.

"Let's go."

-

Asahi's eyes were wide as he watched the two emerge from the stairs, he almost choked on his drink and crushed the juice box.

"S-Suga?!" He stammered after he gulped down the sweet liquid, he placed the drink down next to him, even though his feet steady on the ground in front of him, though he still felt like he was gonna fall down the step he was sitting on. "Hey!" Suga beamed, satisfied to see the shocked face of his friend.

"Wha-" Asahi's lips parted and closed, looking for something to say, turning to Daichi, who only shrugged and sat down next to Asahi on the stairs. Suga was back to his usual spot, his back facing the wall, sitting on the ground in front of his two friends and sunlight shone through the window.

He folded his legs, unaware that Asahi and Daichi jolted in their seat and exchanged gazes.

"Why? Did he wear this all day until now?" Asahi leaned in and asked Daichi in a low voice, he replied with a scowl, "He showed up like that, the teachers didn't mind, he's still following the girl's dress code." Suga opened his lunch box, replying without missing a beat, "What Daichi said!" He squeezed both of his palms together, chopsticks sandwiched in between.

"Ah- Are you fine with it?" Asahi questioned while opening his own lunchbox, Suga met his gaze with an innocent face, and only smiled without any worries. "Yup!~" Suga plucked some rice with his chopstick, stuffing it in his mouth. Daichi elbowed Asahi in his side, earning a yelp from the brunet. "I was scared, you know," Suga looked down at his food, poking at it pickily, they listened attentively, wanting to know more about the situation, "But I felt good about it," he said and stuffed another bite into his mouth, he chewed and then spoke again. "So I decided to be brave and come to school in a girl's uniform, just experimenting though," His chopsticks returned to picking at the vegetables, he looked up at his best friends and chuckled, "I couldn't sleep yesterday because my heart was beating so hard!"

Asahi is still processing the information with the troubled look. "Well, if it makes you happy, then it's all good," Daichi said, relieved as he started eating from his lunchbox too. "Ehh??" Asahi looked at Daichi, still trying to wrap his head around how Daichi just accepted so easily. "Asahi, you're thinking too much," Suga pouted and stuffed another bite of food into his mouth. "But, what if some teachers can't accept it? What about your parents? Are you going to get surgery? Wait, can you still play volleyball with us?? Are you gonna join the girl's club?" Asahi spouted a bunch of questions, resulting in Daichi slapping his back, "You never stop giving yourself a chance to fuss over everything, huh?"

Asahi slouched and let out a low whine. "I'm just concerned! I don't want Suga to leave the volleyball club!" Suga frowned, he licked away the crumbs at his lips, "What makes you think I'm going to quit the club by wearing the girl's uniform? Just because my outfit changed doesn't mean I want to stop playing volleyball with you guys."

Daichi's cheeks were flushed, Asahi too grew flustered.

"Suga..." Asahi pulled the last syllable of Suga's name while Daichi pressed his nose into the back of his hand to hide his face, "I didn't know the club meant so much to you, I'm so touched," Asahi let out a breath of relief while wiping away his imaginary tear dramatically. "I'm the vice-captain, ain't gonna give that title away to anyone else!" Suga balled his hands into fists, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"After all that effort and passion I put into volleyball, you're just assuming that I'm gonna quit like that?" Suga asked, crossing his hands, pretending to be offended. "I mean, I thought you were gonna join the girl's club!" Asahi defended, his hands clutching at the fabric at his knees. "Never!" Suga shot back, grabbing another bite from his food again, "Why?" Asahi said.

Suga swallowed his food, playing his fingers while keeping a grip on the chopsticks between, he looked at Asahi and turned away, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, pouting with a slight blush. Asahi smirked, his mind screaming victory after seeing Suga's troubled expression. "Because you guys are my best friends," Suga admitted, of course, this was an undeniable fact, but none of them had actually said it out loud.

Daichi swallowed the food that he was still chewing on, but just enough to pass it down his throat and not choke on it. Asahi said nothing, trying to cover up that the thought that Suga was oddly adorable when he said that. He gripped the hem of his cream sweater, feeling his heart leaping at his throat.

"Daichi, you've been quiet, don't you wanna say anything?" Asahi said curiously and grabbed the juice box next to him, holding it in his hand and shifted to give Daichi some space. Daichi swallowed, side-eyeing Asahi before meeting Suga's eyes.

"Suga's cute."

He tried to sound as flat, as normal, as calm as possible, though the deepening flush on his face wasn't helping.

Suga blushed harder, he started to stuff more food into his mouth, chewing longer to think of a response. Asahi was startled too by the sudden compliment, he waited, wondering how Suga will reply.

"I want to be cute, after all!" Suga grinned, putting up a peace sign.

-

Practise was normal, but when they were in the clubroom, it wasn't.

"We're here!" Kageyama and Hinata screamed as they squeezed into the clubroom, both of their eyes dilated in surprise when they saw their senpai. "Oi, Kageyama, Hinata!" Daichi yelled and chased after them, he and Asahi had left early to let Suga change out of the uniform, then their kouhais came rushing into the room. Sugawara was taking off his sweater, only a buttoned-up white shirt underneath. Fortunately or unfortunately, Suga was not taking off the skirt at the moment.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama by his neck and turned their back on Sugawara, "Dumbass, that's just Sugawara-san," Kageyama whispered back, pushing Hinata off him, "But why is Sugawara-san wearing the-" Hinata's face turned bright red and stammered, "G-girl's uniform." "Ask him yourself, dumbass," Kageyama said, unfazed and pull the strap of his bag over his head. "Good afternoon, Suga-san," Kageyama gave his greetings and started getting ready for practice. "Good afternoon, Kageyama," he smiled and turned his head to look at Hinata. "Good afternoon!" Hinata yelled before he threw his bag onto the rack, Suga returned the greetings, folded his cloth and combed his short silver hair.

Suga changed into their usual practice clothes as usual, but wore his uniform when they were on their way home.

Tsukishima didn't say much, only listened to Yamaguchi who was curious and kept asking Hinata and getting information from the short orange-haired boy. The second years were a noisy bunch, but they were under control due to their intimidating captain's presence.

"I thought Suga-san was a girl and I was too scared to talk to him and walked off!"

"I went to see Asahi-san during lunch and missed Daichi-san and Suga-san's class!"

"Hey, Chikara, did you know about Suga-san?"

"No, I'm honestly pretty surprised, but you two wore me out,"

"Hee-eh~ You are always worn out! We are trying to make you more energetic, you know!"

-

And they continued on like that, until they turned to different corners, heading off to their own home, until Daichi and Suga are alone together, the sunset painted the streets, shadows were darker and the bright orange could make their eyes squint. Slowly, blue and purple were slowly spreading across the sky.

Sugawara gazed at the sky, observing the contrast between blue and orange.

"The kind of girl that can keep you to myself a little longer," Daichi jumped at the sudden statement from Suga, he met Suga's eyes, who was staring back at him.

"I wanna be a girl like that," Suga smiled, Daichi's heart started beating faster, he grasped onto the strap of his bag, his face heating up as he continued to stare.

He gulped.

_You don't have to be a girl to keep me to yourself.___

_ _The words were stuck in his throat, he watched Suga skipped ahead, tilting his head before muttering sweetly._ _

_ _"It's a secret, okay?"_ _


End file.
